NCIS: LA - Pushback (Deutsch)
by Bendragon
Summary: What Shane Brennan did not tell us ... Sorry, for the moment just available in German, but I am working on the translation. Please be patient with me! Thank you!


Entschuldigung, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, natürlich weiß ich, dass Marty Deeks hier PUSHBACK nichts zu suchen hat. Doch er passt so gut ins Team...

... Schwere, hastige Schritte auf dem Flur.

Türen knallten.

"Wo ist sie? Ich will sie sehen!"

Harriett war normalerweise nicht neugierig, zumindest nicht zu offensichtlich.

Aber die aufgeregte Stimme alarmierte sie.

Sie klang nach G.

Obwohl sie ihn sich beim besten Willen nicht so aufgebracht vorstellen konnte, stand sie von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, verließ das Büro und trat in den kleinen fensterlosen Flur.

Die Glastür zum Vorraum des Obduktionssaales stand offen.

Fächer knallten, Metallbahren ratterten in ihren Schienen.

Roses Stimme überschlug sich, wie immer, wenn sie aufgeregt war, verhaspelte sich.

"Rose, eine kleine blonde Frau ... "

Gs Stimme brach ab.

Erschüttert.

Harriett eilte in den großen, gekachelten, immer kalten Raum.

G stand an einem der Kühlfächer, die Bahre war herausgezogen und das Laken, das den Verstorbenen bedeckte, zurückgeschlagen.

Rose stand auf der anderen Seite des Faches, knetete nervös ihre Finger und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Harriett kam vorsichtig näher.

Gs Gesicht war schweißüberströmt, bleich.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen!

"Oh ... gut, dass Sie kommen, Miss Wycombe!" meinte Rose, die Rechtsmedizinerin, und lächelte ein wenig erleichtert.

G reagierte nicht.

Er starrte mit großen blauen Augen fassungslos hinab auf die junge blonde Frau auf der Bahre, im Zustand nach Obduktion, gelblich, mit den typischen blau-roten Totenflecken.

Ihr Gesicht war makellos obwohl eine große Wunde ihren Hinterkopf zerfetzt hatte.

"Wer ist das?" fragte Harriett beklommen.

G schwieg, sah noch immer auf die Frau.

"Unbekanntes Mordopfer, aufgefunden in einem Appartement am Hafen, am Sonntag!" ratterte Rose herunter.

"Alina Rostoff." fügte G hinzu.

Seine Stimme klang für einen Moment brüchig.

"Dreiundreißig Jahre alt, sie hat … in Venice gewohnt!"

In seinem letzten Satz klang ein Hauch Verwunderung mit.

Harriett suchte seinen Blick.

"Du kennst sie?"

Sie trat vorsichtig an seine Seite, legte ihre Hand sacht an seinen Arm.

An ihren Fingern konnte sie spüren, dass er ganz leicht zitterte.

"Ja ... meine kleine Schwester ... "

G fügte etwas in einer Sprache hinzu, die Harriett nicht verstand.

Obwohl ein leichtes Beben in seiner Stimme war klang es hart und unmelodisch.

Harriett mochte es nicht, es gab Sprachen, die sich weich anhörten und einschmeichelten.

G streckte die Hand aus und legte mit einer entschlossenen Geste das weiße Laken wieder über das Gesicht der Frau.

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging hinaus.

Harriett fing Rose verwirrten Blick auf.

Sie schenkte der Rechtsmedizinerin ein einfaches Lächeln, weil sie sich mit der Situation ebenso überfordert fühlte.

"Danke, Rose!" meinte sie zu ihr und wandte sich dann ebenfalls ab.

Während sie den Vorraum verließ hörte sie, wie die Bahre wieder zurück in das Fach geschoben wurde.

Der Verschluss der dichten Tür schnappte zu.

G stand im Flur.

Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, beide Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt um nichts an sich heran zu lassen, den rechten Fuß nach hinten gegen die Wand gestützt.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war trotzig.

Harriett kannte niemanden, der trotziger aussehen konnte als G, selbst Sams kleine Tochter vermochte es nicht.

Er hatte dann seine Lippen fest zusammen gepresst und fast ein wenig vorgeschoben zu einem Schüppchen.

Sein Blick war leer.

Harriett blieb bei ihm stehen.

"Das tut mir leid!"

G sah sie an.

Rose verließ den Raum, warf ihnen einen langen Blick im Vorübergehen zu bevor sie im Obduktionssaal nebenan verschwand.

G fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.

"Danke."

Für einen Moment sah sie ein kleines Glitzern in seinen Augen.

Hier, im hellen kalten Licht, wirkte sein Gesicht noch immer blass.

Von einem Moment zum anderen sah er sehr müde und angegriffen aus!

Seine breiten Schultern sackten etwas nach unten.

"Ich mach' Schluss für heute! Bist Du fertig hier, kommst Du mit?"

Harriett atmete tief aus.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich mach' nur eben meinen Computer aus und hol' meine Sachen! Kommst Du mit 'rüber?"

"Ich warte im Auto!" gab G zurück.

Harriett nickte.

Sie sah ihn an.

Insgeheim wartete sie auf eine Erklärung.

Doch eigentlich kannte sie G bereits gut genug um zu wissen, dass man ihn nicht mit normalen Maßstäben messen durfte.

Sie gewöhnte sich nur langsam daran.

"Natürlich! Bis gleich!"

G stieß sich von der Wand ab und drückte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange, Harriett spürte seine Hand leicht an ihrer Schulter bevor er über den Flur davon ging.

Sie eilte zu ihrem Büro, sicherte rasch den angefangenen Bericht im Schreibprogramm, fuhr den Computer dann herunter und holte ihre Sachen.

Dann schloss sie das Büro ab und ging über den Flur Richtung des Ausganges.

Sie war erst ein paar Wochen hier.

Hetty hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie aus dem Gesundheitszentrum des NCIS in die Rechtsmedizin wechseln konnte.

Sie war der Meinung, dass es besser für alle war, wenn sie nicht mehr in Gs unmittelbarer Nähe arbeitete, und G und sie selbst fanden das auch.

Der Abstand war notwendig.

Und um etwas Abstand bemühte sie sich auch jetzt während sie durch das Gebäude ging.

Sie hatte G noch nie so betroffen gesehen!

Was hatte er gesagt: "meine kleine Schwester"?

Es war ihr unerklärlich, wieso er eine fremde Frau plötzlich so bezeichnete, er hatte ihr immer erzählt, keine Angehörigen zu haben!

Woher wusste er auf einmal von ihr?

Es konnte sehr gut sein, dass sie darauf nie eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Sie wusste nicht genau, ob dass nicht auch eine angenehme Alternative war!

G stand an den Kofferraum seines Jaguars gelehnt.

Er trug seine Sonnenbrille, hatte die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen und die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, er stand in deren warmen goldenen Schein.

Hätte er nicht dieses schreckliche karierte Hemd getragen hätte er noch cooler ausgesehen!

Er musste sich zwischendurch umgezogen haben, denn heute Morgen hatte er ein graues Shirt zu seinen Jeans getragen.

Manchmal fand sie Blutspuren auf seinen Sachen.

Die ersten Male hatte sie fast panisch reagiert, hatte seine nackten Arme mit den Augen nach Verletzungen abgesucht, darauf geachtet, ob es ihm Schmerzen bereitete, wenn sie ihn umarmte, oder war mit Ausflüchten ins Bad gekommen, wenn er sich nach dem Duschen rasierte.

Dann dämmerte es ihr allmählich, dass es nicht unbedingt sein Blut sein musste.

Verschiedene Szenarien gingen ihr durch den Kopf, wie es an den Stoff seiner Kleidung gekommen sein konnte.

Sie wollte es lieber nicht wissen.

Harriett vermied es, sich von hinten an G heranzuschleichen, ihn zu überraschen.

Einmal hatte sie das gemacht, als sie beide bei ihr zuhause gewesen waren.

G hatte im Wohnzimmer gesessen und Zeitung gelesen als sie ganz gedankenlos aus dem Flur von hinten an den Sessel getreten war und ihre Hand über seine Schulter hatte streichen lassen.

G war erschrocken.

Sein Griff um ihren Arm war schmerzhaft-fest gewesen, Harriett war sich sicher, nur Sekundenbruchteile davon entfernt gewesen zu sein, auf den Boden gerungen zu werden.

"Hallo, da bin ich!"

In einem kleinen Bogen ging sie zu ihm, blieb neben ihm stehen.

G nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und sah sie an.

Er wirkte noch immer mitgenommen.

Sein kleines Lächeln für sie täuschte sie darüber nicht hinweg.

Seine Augen waren gerötet.

Harriett streckte instinktiv ihre Linke aus und ließ sie über seinen Arm streichen.

Der Stoff seines Hemdes war rau.

"Du hattest 'mal wieder so einen richtigen **G**ollum-Tag, hm?"

Das kleine Lächeln, das nun über Gs Gesicht huschte, war ehrlich amüsiert.

Doch leider hielt es nicht sehr lange an.

"Ja." meinte er bloß.

Sein müder Blick wanderte für einen langen Moment über ihr Gesicht.

"Komm, lass uns fahren!" meinte er.

Harriett nickte stumm.

Sie verfolgte, wie G den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche nahm und die Zentralverriegelung deaktivierte, er ging zur Beifahrerseite und öffnete ihr die Tür.

"Danke, G."

Harriett mochte seine gute Manieren.

Sie waren so unaufdringlich, aber selbstverständlich bei ihm, sehr angenehm.

Sehr gut hatte sie noch die Situation im Gedächtnis, wie Kensi sich auf der Weihnachtsfeier in ihrem weit ausgeschnittenen Shirt einmal sehr weit nach vorne gebeugt hatte um nach etwas auf dem Tisch zu greifen.

G, ihr gegenüber, hatte seinen Blick sofort niedergeschlagen, Harriett liebte ihn auch heute noch dafür.

Marty Deeks hingegen hatte große Augen bekommen, aber auch das war für Harriett in Ordnung, denn für sie war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Kensi und er endlich zueinander fanden!

G schloss die Tür hinter ihr und während er um den Wagen herumging und auf der Fahrerseite neben ihr einstieg, die Tür hinter sich zuzog, schnallte sie sich an.

Harriett sah zu ihm herüber während er den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss schob.

"Wo müssen wir hin?" fragte sie.

Sie fragte ihn das fast jeden Abend, denn im Moment besaßen sie beide keinen festen Wohnsitz.

Sie, Harriett, war im Auszug begriffen gewesen als Moniqué Debassierè ihre Adresse ausfindig gemacht und auf sie geschossen hatte.

G hatte daraufhin, noch während sie sich an einem sicheren Ort befand, ihre Wohnung auflösen lassen; ihre Möbel befanden sich in einem Lagerraum und sie verbrachten ihre Abende, ihre Nächte entweder im NCIS-eigenen Bootshaus im Hafen, in Motels und ab und zu auch in der NCIS-Villa.

Denn G hatte ihr gestanden, dass er gar keine eigene Wohnung besaß.

Nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus hatte er zuerst in verschiedenen Motels gewohnt, in der NCIS-Villa und im Bootshaus.

Sam hatte ihm sein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, sie war mit G zusammen gekommen während er dort wohnte, und über einen sehr langen, sehr geduldsintensiven Gewöhnungszeitraum war er schließlich in ihrer alten Wohnung angekommen.

Nun war sie auf der Suche nach einer neuen Wohnung.

G unterstützte sie nicht im Geringsten dabei.

Er fuhr sie wohl zu den verschiedenen Adressen und sah sich auch mit ihr die verschiedenen Appartements an, doch er wirkte dabei immer sehr uninteressiert.

Harriett hatte nach drei Wohnungen verstanden, dass er offenbar gar kein Interesse daran hatte, mit ihr zusammen einzuziehen.

Sie hatte es vorausgesetzt, als logisch empfunden, da er ja keine eigene Wohnung besaß.

Doch für G schien das keine Notwendigkeit!

Es war eine schmerzvolle Erkenntnis gewesen, Harriett hatte einmal mehr an ihrer Beziehung gezweifelt.

Sehr gezweifelt.

Doch G war weiter liebevoll, aufmerksam zu ihr gewesen, und so war ihr schließlich bewusst geworden, dass es nur ihr Kopf war, der ihr im Weg stand.

Also hatte sie versucht, locker zu werden und Gs Lebensstil einfach anzunehmen.

Manchmal war das etwas anstrengend.

Sie konnten das Bootshaus nicht nutzen wenn dort Verdächtige verhört oder festgehalten wurden.

Harriett fühlte sich in der weiten, offenen NCIS-Villa nie ganz ungestört, sie war sehr gerne dort, sie mochte das Haus, doch dort hatte sie immer das Gefühl, dass zu jeder Zeit immer irgendwo irgend jemand hereinkommen konnte.

Bei den verschiedenen Motels, in die sie auswichen, waren schon einige darunter gewesen, die Harriett freiwillig nie betreten hätte.

Doch dort waren sie nie länger als zwei Nächte und so versuchte sie die manchmal nicht ganz so sauberen Zimmer, das schmuddelige Ambiente oder die ungewohnte Einfachheit auszublenden.

G hatte sie bisher auch einige Male, an seinen freien Wochenenden, mit Luxushotels überrascht.

Dann hatten sie eine edle Suite, er führte sie schick zum Essen aus und spendierte ihr Spa-Aufenthalte.

Das Merkwürdige daran jedoch war, dass das immer mit fremdem Namen geschah.

G hatte einen Ausweis, einen Führerschein und eine Kreditkarte auf den Namen 'Jason Tedrow' und sie gebeten, ihn in der Öffentlichkeit so anzureden.

Doch Harriett war keine Freundin von Geheimniskrämereien, das war so unentspannt.

Deswegen liebte sie ihre traute Zweisamkeit im Bootshaus.

"Wir fahren zum Bootshaus!" antwortete G ihr prompt.

"Schön." fand Harriett ein wenig erfreut.

G sah sie an.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber, legte seine Linke an ihre Wange und küsste sie.

Harriett erwiderte seinen Kuss sofort, legte ihre Hand auf seine.

Gs Lippen waren kühl.

Langsam, nachdrücklich ließ sie ihren Daumen über seine Haut streicheln.

"Tut mir leid das da drinnen ... für Dich!"

Sie sah ihn an.

G ließ seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht wandern.

Seine schönen blauen Augen waren noch immer gerötet und sein Gesicht blass, er wirkte schrecklich betroffen.

Sie kannte das nicht von ihm, dass er etwas so nah an sich heran ließ.

"Danke."

G senkte für einen Moment den Blick, Harriett sah ihn schwer schlucken.

Als er sie dann wieder ansah glänzten seine Augen.

"Alina war ... die Tochter in einer der Pflegefamilien in denen ich war. Damals war sie vier Jahre alt. Von ihr habe ich Russisch gelernt!"

Harriett musste im ersten Moment schlucken.

Für G waren das unheimlich viele Informationen, die er ihr da zukommen ließ.

Ein weiterer kleiner Fortschritt für ihn, leider unter sehr schmerzvollen Umständen.

Sie drückte seine Hand leicht.

"Danke, G. Das tut mir sehr leid zu hören! Vor allen Dingen ... das sieht nicht einfach nach einem Überfall aus!"

"Das war eine Hinrichtung!" meinte G schroff.

Er entzog seine Hand der ihren und wandte sich dem Steuer zu, schnallte sich an.

Harriett kam es vor als müsse er jetzt erst einmal für sich verarbeiten, ihr so viel anvertraut zu haben!

Bevor es weiterging.

"Soll ich fahren?" erkundigte sie sich, bemüht, ihre Stimme sanft zu halten.

"Mir geht es gut." gab G zurück und lenkte den Wagen auf die Straße ohne sie anzusehen.

Harriett nickte leicht.

Natürlich.

Sie schwiegen auf der Fahrt zum Hafen.

Es gab in diesem Wagen eine einzige CD mit einem einzigen Lied, 'Normal man' von Duff Dugan.

Harriett wusste nicht, wo G sie her hatte, doch er spielte sie fast ständig wenn sie unterwegs waren.

Sie konnte nur zu gut verstehen, dass er sich mit dem Songtext identifizierte: ' Wish I was a normal man, a normal life and a simple plan.

A normal home on a normal street, with normal thoughts and normal needs '.

Doch heute schnürte es ihr einmal mehr die Kehle zu, die Zeilen zu hören.

Es machte ihr nur umso schmerzhafter bewusst, wie verloren er sich vorkommen musste.

G hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Harriett erkannte dies nur zu deutlich wenn sie ihn von der Seite ansah.

Sie gab sich Mühe, das nicht so oft zu tun.

Behutsam legte sie ihre Linke auf seinen Oberschenkel.

G ließ es geschehen.

Wortlos.

Als sie den Hafen erreichten und den Wagen geparkt hatten stieg er aus, ging um das Auto herum und öffnete ihr die Tür.

"Danke."

Harriett stieg aus, G schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu und ging zum Kofferraum, nahm ihrer beider Taschen heraus.

Es war noch sehr warm.

Die Brise vom Wasser war angenehm.

Sie mochte es hier, den Geruch vom Wasser, Salz, Fisch, nasses Holz, sie freute sich auf das Wochenende mit G, trotz der unerfreulichen Vorkommnisse.

Hoffentlich würden sie ungestört bleiben und mussten die Hütte nicht räumen wenn das Team einen Fall bekam.

Ein bisschen Ruhe würde G gut tun.

Für morgen Abend waren sie zum Geburtstag bei Marty Deeks eingeladen.

Noch hatten sie nicht zugesagt, aber Harriett würde versuchen, mit G dorthin zu gehen, wenigstens für ein, zwei Stunden, zur Ablenkung.

Vielleicht würde ihm ein bisschen vertraute Gesellschaft auch gut bekommen wenn er sich erst einmal wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

Das leichte gewohnte Schwanken des Bodens des Bootshauses unter ihren Füßen brachte sie einem entspannten Wochenend-Gefühl ein wenig näher.

G öffnete die Tür und ließ sie voran gehen.

Hier war es hell, offen.

Harriett mochte die zusammengewürfelte Einrichtung, das maritime Ambiente, die Erinnerung an die schönen Stunden, die sie hier bereits ungestört verbrachte hatten, und die Vorfreude auf mehr davon.

G stellte ihre Taschen auf dem Boden neben der Tür ab.

"Möchtest Du auch einen Kaffee?" fragte er sie.

Harriett nickte.

"Ja, gerne."

Wie immer, wenn sie hier ankamen, stellte sie erst einmal die Fenster hier im Aufenthaltsraum auf Kippe.

Frische Sommerluft strömte sofort herein, Harriett spürte das enthaltene Salz sekundenlang in ihrer Nase kribbeln.

Fröhliche Stimmen klangen entfernt vom Pier herüber, irgendwo tutete eine Schiffssirene.

Die Kaffeemaschine begann zu brodeln nachdem G sie angestellt hatte.

Sie hörte seine schweren Schritte auf dem Holzboden, er blieb neben ihr stehen.

"Ich geh' duschen!"

Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er wirkte ein bisschen ruhiger.

"Ja."

Harriett streckte instinktiv ihre Linke aus, zum obersten Knopf seines Hemdes, und schob ihn sacht durch die Öffnung zurück.

"Ist gut! Ich kann mich auch so gar nicht an Dein Hemd gewöhnen!"

G sah an sich herunter wie um erst einmal zu erkunden, welches Hemd er eigentlich trug.

Er legte nicht so viel Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten bei sich, er war nicht eitel.

Harriett mochte das.

Er sah sowieso hinreißend aus wenn er eines seiner Shirts zu den Jeans trug, vorzugsweise ein Blaues, passend zu der Farbe seiner Augen.

"Was ist mit dem Hemd?"

"Das Muster ist zu unruhig für Dich, Du solltest einfarbige Sachen tragen, am Besten in Blau!" gab sie sanft zurück und ließ ihre Hand zum zweiten Knopf rutschen, öffnete ihn.

Absichtlich streichelte sie mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Haut unter dem Stoff.

G lächelte ein wenig.

Er ließ es geschehen, sie konnte sogar spüren, dass er es ein wenig genoss.

"Ist doch gleich, was ich trage!"

Harriett spürte, dass er sie ein bisschen provozieren wollte.

Vermutlich benutzte er das, um den Stress des Nachmittages abzubauen.

Jetzt war ihr das egal.

Sie konnte damit umgehen.

Bewusst ließ sie ihre Finger weiterrutschen, öffnete langsam Knopf Nummer Drei, schob ihre Fingerspitzen sanft auf seine warme Haut.

"Ja, da hast Du Recht! Du siehst in allem gut aus!"

G lachte.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie, hingebungsvoll, zärtlich.

Dann drückte er leicht ihre Hand, schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und wandte sich ab, ging nach oben.

Harriett ging zu ihren Taschen, nahm die Schmutzwäsche heraus und brachte sie zu der Waschmaschine im Nebenraum, befüllte sie, stellte sie an.

Kleine Alltagsselbstverständlichkei ten waren manchmal ein Problem.

Das Waschen zum Beispiel, oder wenn sie Unterlagen brauchte.

Mittlerweile war sie auch vertraut damit, wie der Ablauf in einem Waschsalon vor sich ging.

Als sie ihre vorletzte Verdienstbescheinigung brauchte, tief in einem Ordner vergraben in der vorletzten Kiste im Lagerraum, hatte sie schon einen Wutanfall bekommen!

Zum Glück gab es hier auch einen Wäschetrockner.

Harriett kehrte in den Wohnbereich zurück und lauschte nach oben.

Es lief kein Wasser.

Dafür hörte sie den Fernseher.

Sie goss Kaffee in zwei Tassen und balancierte sie die Holztreppe hoch.

Hier gab es einen kleinen Schlafbereich, direkt unter dem Dach, mit einem angrenzenden, sehr schön ausgebauten Badezimmer.

Harriett genoss jeden Abend, den sie hier mit G einschlafen durfte, das sanfte Wiegen der kleinen Wellen spürend, und die hellen Sterne am Nachthimmel durch das kleine Fenster beobachtend.

G saß am Bettrand, mit einem Kissen im Rücken, gegen das hohe Kopfende gelehnt.

Er verfolgte auf dem Bildschirm die Nachrichten.

Harriett reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee und ging dann, weil es sie reizte, um das Bett herum, rutschte über die andere Seite zu G und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen ihn.

G streckte seinen Arm aus und legte ihn um ihre Schultern, zog sie ein wenig zu sich.

"Hast Du schon eine Idee für's Abendessen?" fragte sie ihn halblaut als die Werbung begann.

G trank von seinem Kaffee bevor er die Tasse auf den kleinen Nachttisch schob.

"Ich hol' uns nachher 'was, oder?"

Harriett zuckte die Schultern.

"Gerne. Hört sich gut an, Habibi!"

Sie spürte ihn stutzen.

Er zog sie zu sich, so, dass er sie ansehen konnte.

"Seit wann sprichst Du arabisch?"

"Ich spreche kein arabisch! Aber ich kenne jemanden, der es kann!" gab sie zurück.

"Sag` mir nicht, Du hast Sam gefragt!" erwiderte G.

Seine Stimme klang, als wäre dies ein großer Fehler zu begehen.

"Nein, keine Sorge! Es war nicht Sam!"

"Hetty?" fragte G weiter und klang noch viel misstrauischer.

Harriett musste lachen.

Der Unterton in Gs Stimme verriet ihr mehr als er beabsichtigte, wie viel Respekt er vor seiner Vorgesetzten hatte!

"Nein, auch nicht Hetty!"

G versuchte, sie streng anzusehen.

Es gelang ihm nicht hundertprozentig.

"Du weißt, dass ich Mittel und Wege kenne, Dich zum Sprechen zu bringen?"

Harriett musste noch mehr lachen.

"Oh G, Du weißt doch genau, dass Du Mittel und Wege kennst, um mich zu ganz anderen Sachen zu bringen!"

G lachte leise.

Harriett sah ihn an während sie ihren Zeigefinger leicht, in einem langen Strich, langsam seine Brust hinab streichen ließ.

G lehnte den Kopf nach hinten gegen das Kopfende zurück, schloss ein wenig die Augen.

Für einen langen Moment genoss er die Berührung.

Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sie an.

"Hast Du eine Ahnung ob schon jemand Anspruch auf Alinas Leiche erhoben hat?"

Harriett musste im ersten Moment schlucken.

Sie war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen.

Zudem irritierte sie der geschäftliche Ausdruck "Anspruch auf eine Leiche erheben", es war reine Bürokraten-Sprache in der Rechtsmedizin.

Dass G so von jemandem der wenigen Leute sprach, die ihm wohl jemals nahe gestanden hatten, machte ihr nur noch mehr bewusst, wie sehr er um Abstand kämpfte.

"Ehm ... nein, so weit ich weiß, nicht!"

Sie sah ihn an.

"Ich vermute, ihre Eltern sind ebenfalls tot." fuhr G fort.

"Ich habe überlegt, wenn sich niemand meldet, werde ich ihre Beerdigung ausrichten!"

Harriett musste sich räuspern bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

"Sie war Dir sehr wichtig, hm?"

G nickte langsam.

"Ja. Ich war nur drei Monate in ihrer Familie, das war die längste Zeit, die ich in einer Familie zugebracht habe! In den meisten Familien war ich nur ein paar Tage! In manchen sogar nur ein paar Stunden!"

Harriett atmete tief ein, möglichst geräuschlos, doch sie wusste, dass das G nicht entging weil sie auf seinem Bauch lag.

Mit einem Mal spürte sie ihre Wangen brennen.

Das war wieder eine von denen, wie sie sie mittlerweile nannte "heiligen Situationen", diese überaus kostbaren Momente, in denen G ihr etwas von sich erzählte.

So sehr sie sein wachsendes Vertrauen auch ehrte, so sehr Angst hatte sie allerdings auch vor dem, was sie erfuhr.

Und dabei konnte sie noch nicht einmal genau erklären, warum es so war.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendetwas in Gs Vergangenheit gab, weswegen sie ihn nicht mehr lieben konnte.

Denn schließlich liebte sie ihn im Hier und Jetzt, für die Person, die er jetzt war, und nicht für etwas von Früher.

"Vorhin, in der Einsargung, bei Alina, hast Du etwas in einer fremden Sprache gesagt! Es wirkte ... sehr nett! Magst Du mir sagen, was es war?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf, bemüht, ihren Gesichtausdruck neutral zu halten, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass es keinesfalls zwischen ihnen stehen würde falls er dieses Geheimnis auch für sich behalten wollte.

Doch G sagte es noch mal.

Wieder klang es für Harrietts Ohren sehr fremd und hart.

"Meine kleine Schwester." fuhr G fort.

Sein Gesicht war sehr ernst.

Harriett spürte seine Linke schwer an ihrer Schulter.

"Und sie hat mich immer ihren großen Bruder genannt! Ich war vierzehn damals!"

Harriett spürte sekundenlanges Entsetzen.

Ihr Hals war mit einem Mal wie zugeschnürt.

"Hat sie Dich nie ... mit Deinem richtigen Namen angesprochen? Was haben ihre Eltern zu Dir gesagt?"

Gs Blick rutschte von ihrem Gesicht, zu einem unbestimmten Punkt im Raum hinter ihr.

Seine Augen wirkten mit einem Mal leer.

"Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Sie haben auch immer nur G gesagt! Ich glaube, es ist Ihnen nicht mitgeteilt worden!"

Sein Gesicht nahm einen verstörten Ausdruck an, er blickte sie an, seine Augen rutschten hastig über ihr Gesicht, wie um zu überprüfen, ob sie etwas gemerkt hatte.

Vermutlich hatte er sich an mehr erinnert als ihm lieb war!

Langsam ließ sie ihre Arme um seine Oberkörper rutschen, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, schmiegte sich an ihn.

Unter dem rauen Stoff konnte sie seinen Herzschlag spüren, kräftig, regelmäßig.

Gs Rechte strich leicht über ihren Rücken.

Er senkte leicht den Kopf, sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Haar, seinen behutsamen Kuss.

"G?"

Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig und sah zu ihm hoch.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Linke über seine Seite streichen.

"Wie hast Du es erfahren heute? Mit Alina?"

G schluckte.

Wieder rutschte sein Blick sekundenlang zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Dann griff er zu seiner Tasse auf dem Nachttisch, trank einen Schluck, stellte sie zurück.

Er sah sie an, verschränkte beide Arme hinter ihrem Rücken.

Harriett rutschte behutsam ein bisschen höher in seiner Umarmung, ließ ihre Hand weiter sanft über seine Seite streichen.

Hatte sie zuerst geglaubt, er wolle es ihr vielleicht nicht erzählen, so merkte sie nach seinen ersten Sätzen schnell, dass es mehr eine Sache des 'Nicht-Dürfens' war.

"Es gibt diesen Mann hier, er ist Russe. Ich kenne ihn … von früher! Sam und ich waren heute bei ihm. Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass es Alina war. Ich hätte sie nicht wieder erkannt!"

Er schwieg.

Harriett spürte seinen Atem schwer gegen ihren Arm.

Sie rutschte noch ein bisschen höher, legte ihre Linke sacht auf Gs Wange, reckte ihm ihren Kopf entgegen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

G hielt für einen langen Moment sehr still bevor Harriett seine Hand sanft zu ihren Nacken streicheln spürte, bevor er begann, ihren Kuss zu erwidern.

"Es muss Dir sehr gut dort gegangen sein, wenn Du so lange bei Alina und ihren Eltern warst!" flüsterte sie ihm zu als sie beide etwas atemlos waren, sah ihn an.

Behutsam streichelte sie mit der Hand über seine kurzen Haare.

"Es war eine gute Zeit, ja," gab G halblaut zurück.

Harriett spürte an der Art, wie er sich ein wenig an sie schmiegte, dass die Erinnerung in seinem Kopf für ihn noch immer sehr lebendig zu sein schien.

"Ich finde es sehr nett, dass Du Dich um die Beerdigung kümmern willst!"

"Fährst Du morgen mit mir zum Beerdigungsinstitut?" fragte G.

Seine Stimme war ein wenig rau, aber unüberhörbar sanft.

"Natürlich." antwortete sie ihm sofort.

Das würde sie ihn auf keinen Fall alleine durchstehen lassen!

G nickte.

Er wandte den Kopf und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Finger.

Harriett kannte es, ohne G aufzuwachen, auch wenn sie neben ihm eingeschlafen war.

Sie kannte es auch schon hier im Bootshaus.

Allerdings musste sie sich neuerdings, wenn sie die Augen öffnete, immer erst kurz orientieren, wo sie eigentlich war.

'Bootshaus' registrierte sie jetzt ziemlich schnell.

Und den freien Platz auf der Matratze rechts neben sich.

Von unten kamen Geräusche.

Harriett schlug nach einem Moment die dünne Decke zurück, tappte barfuss durch den Raum und die Treppe hinab.

Hier im Erdgeschoss brannte Licht.

Gs Tasche stand auf dem Tisch.

Offen.

Sein Laptop stand daneben.

Offen.

Gs Mobiltelefon lag auf der Tischplatte neben einer geöffneten Bierdose, G saß am Computer, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und tippte etwas auf der Tastatur nachdem eine PC-Stimme etwas in einer fremden Sprache gesagt hatte.

Als er ihre Schritte auf den Holzstufen hörte wandte er sich um.

"Habe ich Dich geweckt?"

"Nein." antwortete Harriett rasch.

Während sie zu ihm ging sah sie, wie er kurz eine Taste am Laptop drückte.

Die Stimme verstummte.

Sie blieb bei ihm stehen, ließ ihre Hand sanft über seine Schulter streichen.

Sie wollte es nicht, doch sie konnte sich die Frage nicht verbeißen.

"Hast Du ein bisschen geschlafen?"

"Ja."

G griff zu ihrer Hand, zog sie an seine Lippen und drückte einen Kuss darauf.

Harriett betrachtete ihn dabei rasch, prüfend.

Er wirkte ruhig, erholt, schien tatsächlich etwas geschlafen zu haben.

Ihr Blick rutschte weiter zur Wanduhr.

Es war 3.20 Uhr.

"Ich mache mir einen Tee."

Behutsam zog sie ihre Hand aus Gs, ging zum Schrank und setzte Wasser im Kocher auf, suchte aus den verschiedenen Teebeuteln einen Schwarztee heraus.

"G?"

Sie sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.

"Magst Du mir erzählen wie so ein Tag abgelaufen ist ... in der Familie von Alina?"

Sie hörte Gs tiefes Ausatmen.

Das Wasser im Kocher begann zu brodeln.

Dann schaltete er sich mit einem harten metallischen Klicken aus.

Harriett griff danach und goss das dampfende, sprudelnd heiße Wasser auf den Teebeutel in der hohen bunten Tasse.

"Wir waren morgens in der Schule." meinte G schließlich.

Harriett hörte ihn leise lachen.

Sie nahm ihre Tasse, ging um den Tisch herum, legte ihren Arm um Gs Nacken und ließ sich sacht auf seinen Oberschenkel sinken.

Er ließ es geschehen, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

"Es war die längste Zeit an einem Stück, die ich in ein und dieselbe Schule gegangen bin. Alina war in der Vorschule. Nachmittags haben wir zusammen gespielt und Alina hat mir ein paar Worte Russisch beigebracht. Ich habe ihr bei ihren Vorschulhausaufgaben geholfen. Alina war ... "

Gs Stimme wurde heiser, brach für einen Moment.

Harriett sah ihn an.

Sein Blick ging an ihr vorbei.

Er räusperte sich, unbewußt.

"Du musst mir das nicht erzählen wenn Du nicht möchtest!" flüsterte sie ihm sanft zu, ließ ihre Hand leicht über die kurzen Haare an seinem Hinterkopf streicheln.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihm vor und berührte mit den Lippen nachdrücklich, zärtlich seine Schläfe.

So eben konnte sie das leichte Salz des leichten Schweißfilmes dort schmecken.

G schien sie nicht zu hören oder er wollte es nicht.

"Alina war dort als ich niedergeschossen wurde! Ich habe sie gesehen! Ich habe sie nicht erkannt! Arkady hat mir heute erzählt, dass sie es war!"

Harriett war mit einem Schlag eiskalt.

So kalt, dass sie schauderte!

"Was?"

Gs Atem war schwer.

"Alina! Sie war dort als ich niedergeschossen wurde!"

G sah sie an.

Er schien die Erinnerung sehr intensiv erlebt zu haben, sein Blick war noch für einen langen Moment verhangen.

Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Oberlippen zwischen den dunklen Bartstoppeln.

Harriett registrierte den dunklen Schweißfleck am Kragen seines grauen Shirts, die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging.

"Sie war auf der anderen Straßenseite und lächelte mir zu! Ich habe sie nicht erkannt! Ich habe sie sechsundzwanzig Jahre lang nicht gesehen!"

Harriett fühlte sich noch immer wie erstarrt.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte.

Das war eine dieser Situationen die sie fürchtete, hasste, etwas, auf das sie gerne reagieren wollte und doch nicht wusste, wie!

"G."

Sie ließ ihre Hand sanft über seinen Nacken streicheln.

"Wenn Du sie so lange nicht gesehen hast, wie hättest Du sie erkennen sollen? Menschen verändern sich, gerade in so einem Zeitraum! Sie war ein kleines Mädchen, gerade vier Jahre alt! Manche Sachen sollen wahrscheinlich einfach so passieren!"

G atmete tief aus.

Er ließ den Kopf für einen langen Moment sinken.

Als er sie dann wieder ansah war sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr ernst.

Harriett wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

Behutsam legte sie ihre Rechte an seine Wange, streichelte darüber.

"Was ist Dir damals passiert?"

Sie konnte bloß flüstern.

G atmete wieder tief aus.

Er griff zu der Bierdose auf dem Tisch, trank einen Schluck bevor er sie wieder zurückschob.

Sein Blick suchte den ihren.

Harriett wich seinen blauen Augen nicht aus.

Sie war sich gar nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich hören wollte.

Doch G schien es gut zu tun, darüber zu reden.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht mit allzu viel Leuten darüber gesprochen!

"Wir hatte gerade einen Fall abgeschlossen ... " G räusperte sich noch mal bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie emotional behaftet die ganze Sache noch für ihn war.

" ... Gibbs und McGee waren schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Washington ... "

"Verzeih' bitte, mein Schatz!"

Harriett ließ ihren Zeigefinger an seine Lippen rutschen.

G verstummte augenblicklich und sah sie fragend an.

"Wer sind Gibbs und McGee?"

"Kollegen aus Washington, dort vom NCIS!" antwortete ihr G geduldig nachdem er ihren Finger geküsst hatte.

Dennoch brauchte er einen Moment, um wieder in seine Erzählung zurück zu finden.

"Sie waren hier weil sich ein Fall von ihnen mit einem von uns überschnitten hatte! Sam hat mich nach Dienstschluss nach Hause gefahren, hat mich am Ocean Drive aus dem Auto gelassen weil ich damals dort gewohnt habe! Ich bin ein paar Schritte gegangen und habe Alina gesehen! Sie hat mir zugelächelt, ich hatte sie vorher schon ein paar Mal in der Gegend gesehen und habe es missverstanden, dass sie meine Aufmerksamkeit gesucht hat! Dann habe ich Sam meinen Namen rufen hören! An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht!"

Er verzog das Gesicht und sah sie an, in einer Mischung aus hilflos und verlegen, etwas, das Harriett kaum von ihm kannte.

Es war nicht nur sein Körper verletzt worden.

Offensichtlich konnte er so gar nicht damit umgehen, dass es ihn getroffen hatte, einen der besten Agenten beim NCIS, trainiert und eigentlich auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet.

Er war verwundbar, wie alle anderen auch.

Sie bemühte sich um ein liebevolles Lächeln für ihn, auch wenn ihr Hals wie zugeschnürt war.

Behutsam ließ sie ihren Daumen über seine Bartstoppeln streichen.

"Ich habe Deinen Krankenhausbericht in Deiner Akte gelesen. Gut, dass Du nichts weiter mitbekommen hast! Das Hinterher war sicher noch schlimm genug?"

G lächelte.

Es wirkte sehr distanziert.

So als habe er richtig Abstand zu der Zeit danach, als betreffe sie ihn gar nicht.

"Das Erste, an was ich mich wieder erinnern kann, ist ... Hetty an meinem Krankenbett." fuhr er fort, halblaut, wandte leicht den Kopf und drückte ihr einen Kuss in die Handinnenfläche.

"Irgendwann später kam Sam ... "

Harriett musste lächeln.

Ihr war noch immer kalt.

Sie fühlte sich mitgenommen, nur allein durch Gs Schilderung, ohne - zum Glück - dabei gewesen zu sein!

Aber sie spürte, dass es auch Gs ignorante Art war mit der Sache umzugehen, die sie belastete, es war nicht gut für ihn, dass er sich damit nicht auseinander setzte!

G sah sie an.

Er zog sie ein wenig näher zu sich und küsste sie.

Harriett erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Seine Lippen waren kühl, schmeckten, wie sein Atem, nach Bier.

"Du hast Dich da heute wieder sehr intensiv dran erinnern als Du von diesem ... Arky? ... erfahren ist, dass die Tote Alina ist?"

Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an.

G senkte für einen Moment den Kopf, sah sie dann wieder an.

Das kleine Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand.

Die Berührung seiner Hand an ihrer Wange war warm und zärtlich.

"Du weißt, dass wir beide uns über all das gar nicht unterhalten dürfen?!"

Harriett ließ ihren Daumen noch immer über seine Wange streicheln.

"Wir dürfen uns nicht darüber unterhalten, was Dir passiert ist?"

horchte sie nach.

Sie wollte es ganz anders formulieren.

Doch sie wollte die Ausdrücke 'Vergangenheit' und 'Herkunft' vermeiden.

G schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein. Du weißt, dass ich mit Dir normalerweise nicht über meine Arbeit rede! Das ist eine Ausnahme und das bleibt unter uns, hm?"

Er schob seine Hand sanft unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

Harriett zwang sich, so lange wie möglich ernst zu bleiben.

Es gelang ihr ein paar Sekunden.

"Ansonsten hast Du Mittel und Wege ... ?"

G grinste.

"Ich nicht. Aber Hetty!"

Als G am Morgen vom Joggen kam brachte er ihr eine Tasse Kaffee ans Bett.

Er ließ sie wissen, dass er bereits ein Beerdigungsinstitut ausgesucht und sogar schon einen Termin für den Vormittag ausgemacht hatte.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass sich keine Angehörigen um Alina bemüht hatten, fuhren sie noch in der Rechtsmedizin vorbei.

Rose hatte keinen Dienst, doch es gab auf dem Formular des Leichenbegleitscheines ein Feld, in dem einzutragen war, wer für die Bestattung zuständig sein würde.

Bei Alina war dieses Feld leer.

Harriett trug nach einem kleinen Nicken von G seinen Namen und seine Diensttelefonnummer ein.

Dann fuhren sie zum Beerdigungsinstitut Pilgrim und Heights.

Es war ein weiterer, strahlend schöner Sommervormittag in Los Angeles, es war Samstag und zudem hatte Marty Deeks Geburtstag.

Harriett hatte ihm schon eine Gratulations-SMS geschickt, mit Grüßen von ihnen beiden.

Doch erst einmal fand sie es reichlich befremdlich, an so einem schönen Tag neben G die kurze gewundene Auffahrt zum Bestattungsunternehmen hinauf zu gehen um die Beerdigung für jemanden zu organisieren, den sie überhaupt nicht und G nur für ein paar Monate gekannt hatte.

Gs Gesicht war sehr ernst.

Sie konnte seine Trauer fast spüren.

Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass seine Trauer eine Brücke zu seiner unbekannten Herkunft bildete.

Sie gab ihm somit etwas Sicherheit.

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu bevor er die Klingel des langgezogenen flachen Hauses betätigte.

Noch bevor sie ihm zulächeln konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Ein kleiner, fast kahlköpfiger dünner Mann, der Harriett unwillkürlich an Mister Crocker von ' Cosmo und Wanda ' erinnerte, in einem dunklen Anzug, strahlte sie unterwürfig an.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Joseph Heights! Mister … Tedrow?"

"Ja, guten Tag!"

G reichte ihm die Hand, machte eine rasche Kopfbewegung zu ihr herüber.

"Das ist meine Frau!"

"Mrs. Tedrow, guten Tag!"

Joseph Heights machte zwei hastige Schritte zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand.

"Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie und Ihr Mann uns das Vertrauen entgegen bringen, uns um Ihren Verstorbenen kümmern zu dürfen! Zuerst einmal mein Beileid!"

Harriett musste sich für einen Moment auf die Unterlippe beißen.

"Guten Tag, Mister Heights! Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass G sie so direkt in seine fremde Identität mit einbezog.

Als er sie als ' meine Frau ' bezeichnete, spürte sie tatsächlich einen kleinen warmen Schauer ihren Rücken hinablaufen.

Joseph Heights gab die Tür frei und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.

"Bitte, kommen Sie herein!"

"Danke schön!"

G ließ sie vorangehen, Harriett spürte seine Hand sacht an ihrer Schulter.

"Bitte, hinten rechts ist mein Büro!"

Heights schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Hier drinnen war es … üppig!

Der Teppich auf dem Boden dicht und hochflorig, die Wandbespannung textil und die zahlreichen Blumenarrangements auf den massiven Möbeln ausladend.

"Danke Jason!"

Harriett ließ ihre Hand rasch über Gs Arm streichen während er ihr den Stuhl vor dem protzigen Schreibtisch von Mister Heights leicht zurechtrückte.

Dann nahm er auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Platz, während Heights auf den Platz hinter den Schreibtisch huschte.

"Darf ich wissen, bei wem es sich um Ihren Verstorbenen handelt?" erkundigte er sich und sah sie fragend an.

"Meine Schwägerin." erwiderte Harriett einfach.

"Sie ist leider … Opfer eines Raubüberfalles geworden! Es wäre schön, wenn Sie sich um sie kümmern würden!"

"Natürlich, sehr gerne, Mrs. Tedrow!" meinte Heights und sah zu G.

"Ihre Schwester, Mister Tedrow? Mein aufrichtiges Beileid!"

G schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

"Die Frau des Bruders meiner Frau!" gab er ganz cool und auch irgendwie mit einem Hauch Arroganz zurück.

Er wirkte unheimlich mächtig und kraftvoll, saß lässig zurückgelehnt in dem aufwendig verzierten Stuhl mit den dicken Polstern, den rechten Fuß auf den linken Oberschenkel gelegt.

Harriett spürte zu deutlich, dass das nicht G Callen war, den sie kannte und liebte.

Das war Jason Tedrow.

Heights – schon rein optisch das genaue Gegenteil von ihm – wirkte sekundenlang irritiert und wandte sich dann wieder an sie.

"Mrs. Tedrow, haben Sie und … " er räusperte sich verlegen " … Ihr Mann denn schon überlegt, für welche Bestattungsart Sie sich entscheiden möchten? Ziehen Sie eine Erd- oder Feuerbestattung vor?"

Hariett sag zu G.

"Eine Erdbestattung!" meinte er sofort, bestimmt.

Heights nickte.

"Natürlich." meinte er und sah wieder zu ihr.

"Und wissen Sie auch schon, in welcher Kirche der Gottesdienst stattfinden soll?"

"Wir dachten an einen Abschied im kleinen Rahmen hier in Ihrem Institut!" ergriff G wieder das Wort.

Heights sah erneut zu ihm herüber.

"Natürlich, Mister Tedrow!"

Wäre der Hintergrund nicht so ernst gewesen, so hätte Harriett die Sache richtig Spaß gemacht.

Sie mochte es, als Gs Frau angesehen zu werden, und es war spannend, die Interaktion zwischen G, der immer grummeliger wurde, und Heights zu beobachten, der nach einer Weile begann, sie offensichtlich anzuschmachten.

Zum Glück war das Ganze nach knapp zwei Stunden vorbei.

Der Abschied sollte am Dienstag statt finden, in den Räumen von Pilgrim und Heights, eine einfache Zeremonie mit anschließender Beisetzung.

Joseph Heights hatte es sehr irritierend gefunden, dass keine Einladungen verschickt werden sollten.

Harriett hatte ihm angesehen, dass er am Liebsten nach dem Grund gefragt hätte, sich wegen Gs überlegenem Auftreten aber nicht traute.

Heights stand in der Tür und sah ihnen nach während sie zum Wagen gingen.

Gs Gesicht hatte in der letzten halben Stunde einen leicht spöttischen Ausdruck angenommen, mit fest zusammengepreßten, leicht vorgeschobenen Lippen.

Jetzt öffnete er ihr die Wagentür, ließ sie einsteigen und schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu, Harriett konnte sehen, wie er Heights einen langen Blick zuwarf bevor er auf der Fahrerseite einstieg und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Er schob den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss.

Harriett sah ihn aufmerksam an.

An ihm vorbei, durch die Windschutzscheibe, konnte sie sehen, wie Heights zurück ins Haus ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Behutsam ließ sie ihre Hand über Gs Oberschenkel streichen.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie sollten als Nächstes zum Friedhof fahren und eine Grabstätte aussuchen.

G nickte kurz.

Er beugte sich kurz zu ihr vor und küsste sie.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte dann über sein Gesicht.

"Ich war schon einige Male mit Kensi undercover, aber mit Dir ist das etwas ganz anderes!"

Harriett musste verwundert lächeln.

"Darfst Du mir erzählen, was der Unterschied ist?"

G startete den Motor und schnallte sich an.

"Kensi und ich arbeiten zusammen!" meinte er während er den Jaguar auf die Straße lenkte.

"Wir wollen immer die besten Ergebnisse, und Kensi ist das sehr ehrgeizig! Das ist sehr anstrengend, man muss immer hochkonzentriert sein, oft kann so eine Situation auch gefährlich werden! Hier, jetzt mit Dir, das war ganz locker. Ich hätte fast vergessen, was für einen realen Hintergrund es hat! Du warst richtig klasse!"

"Danke!" meinte Harriett und errötete.

"Ich hatte ein hervorragendes Cover!"

G warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

Ein sehr kleines Lächeln verzog sein Gesicht.

"Was hälst Du davon wenn wir etwas Essen fahren wenn wir … "

Er räusperte sich.

Sein Gesicht war wieder sehr ernst.

" … auf dem Friedhof fertig sind?"

"Gute Idee!" stimmte Harriett ihm sanft zu und streichelte mit der Hand wieder leicht über sein Bein.

Sie kannte den Friedhof nicht.

Heights hatte ihn vorgeschlagen weil er ihn angeblich selbst sehr ansprechend fand, Harriett vermutete eher, dass er Geld dafür bekam, dass er das sagte.

Er hatte ihnen Bilder gezeigt und G hatte der kleine, malerisch gelegene Teich offensichtlich ganz gut gefallen, ebenso wie ihr.

Der Bestatter hatte gleich einen Termin bei der Verwaltung für sie ausgemacht.

Der Friedhof lag nicht allzu weit von der Innenstadt entfernt, vielleicht ein Weg von gut zehn Minuten mit dem Auto.

Harriett fand das auch wichtig, für G, um Trauerarbeit leisten zu können um das Grab zu besuchen.

So konnte er sich der Realität, der Gegenwart besser stellen, doch das war sicher schwer für einen Mann, der erst noch seine Vergangenheit zusammensuchte.

Die Angestellte der Friedhofsverwaltung, Mrs. Withers, zeigte ihnen verschiedene Grabstätten.

Eine davon lag tatsächlich an dem zuvor schon gesehenen kleinen Teich, der in Wirklichkeit noch viel schöner lokalisiert war als auf den Fotos.

Es war sehr ruhig hier.

Der sachte Wind, der über die kleine Wasserfläche strich, kühlte die angrenzenden Rasenflächen.

Es gab kleine unauffällige Grabsteine, es gab große, steinerne Monumente.

Manche Grabstätten waren aufwendig und liebevoll gepflegt, um andere wurde sich nicht so hingebungsvoll gekümmert.

Der Preis war exorbitant.

Harriett wunderte sich insgeheim, wie G zusagte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was man als Special Agent verdiente.

Vielleicht machte es auch einen Unterschied, dass seine Kreditkarte auf einen anderen Namen lautet?

Bezahlte der Staat vielleicht dafür?

Vom Friedhof fuhren sie in die Innenstadt zurück.

Harriett hatte schnell gelernt, dass es so etwas wie Lieblingsrestaurants nicht geben durfte.

Selbst für Jason Tedrow nicht!

Wenn sie mit G am Wochenende unterwegs war, durfte es keine Routine geben!

Einen festen Wohnsitz hatten sie ohnehin nicht.

Also wechselten sie Restaurants, Supermärkte, Imbißbuden, Coffee-Shops, ja sogar die Stellplätze ihrer Autos, je nachdem wo sie übernachteten.

Jetzt landeten sie, nach einem asiatischen Imbiß, in einem Café neben einem Supermarkt, wo sie später noch ein paar Lebensmittel kaufen wollten.

Zudem lag die Frage des Geschenkes für Marty Deeks noch vor ihnen!

Harriett musste sich eingestehen, Marty nicht lange und gut genug zu kennen.

G hatte – sehr ehrlich – hinzugefügt, dass es ihn bisher nicht interessierte.

Allerdings hatte er mitbekommen, dass Marty – als Nell ihn fragte, was er sich zum Geburtstag wünschte – einfach um eine Spende für die Armenküche in seinem Viertel gebeten hatte.

Das beeindruckte sie sehr!

"Nehmen wir ihm eine Flasche Wein mit dazu!" meinte G.

Sie saßen neben der Mall, nicht direkt bei den Plätzen auf dem belebten Bürgersteig, eher etwas nach hinten zurück, neben der Hauswand.

Hier zwischen den hohen Häuserwänden stand die Sommerhitze.

Es waren bunte Sonnenschirme aufgestellt.

Hier in der Innenstadt war es voll am Samstagnachmittag.

Bunt – sommerlich gekleidete Menschen flanierten oder hasteten vorbei, manche von ihnen mit einem kühlen Getränk oder Eis in der Hand, voll bepackt mit Einkaufstüten.

Harriett konnte den Ernst der Situation noch gar nicht für sich realisieren, selbst nach dem nicht, was sie heute Vormittag erledigt hatten.

G saß in dem Stuhl neben ihr, lässig zurückgelehnt, seine dunkle Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine schönen blauen Augen.

Er wirkte einigermaßen entspannt.

Seine Brust unter dem dunkelblauen Stoff seines Shirts hob und senkte sich ruhig, regelmäßig.

Die Ärmel des Shirts hatte er bis vor die Ellenbeugen hinaufgestreift, im hellen Sonnenlicht waren die feinen hellbraunen Härchen an seinen Unterarmen hier besonders gut zu erkennen.

Die dunkle Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk zeigte zwanzig Minuten nach drei.

Seine Linke lag auf ihrem Oberschenkel.

Er bekannte sich zu ihr in aller Öffentlichkeit.

Jason Tedrow.

Langsam hob sie ihre Rechte und streichelte mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über seinen Handrücken auf ihrem Bein.

G wandte den Kopf und sah sie an.

Sie konnte seine Augen nicht lächeln sehen, doch sie konnte sehen, wie seine Lippen sich verzogen.

"Geht es Dir gut, Gggggg … Jason?"

Gs Lächeln wurde für enen Moment zu einem kleinen Grinsen.

Sie spürte, wie er seine Finger sacht in ihren Oberschenkel grub.

"Mir geht es grade sehr gut!"

"Sollen wir …?"

G sprang auf.

Er sprintete über den Bürgersteig, über die Straße, durch den fahrenden Verkehr mit nichts als einer auf Hüfthöhe erhobenen Hand und wachsamen Blicken nach rechts und links, Bremsen quietschten, irgendwo schrie eine Frau, Harriett verschlug es vor Schreck den Atem.

Sie sah G auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite durch eine offen stehende Glastür in ein Geschäft sprinten.

Es war ein Laden für Elektroartikel.

Ein paar Leute sahen ihm verwundert, mit einem Kopfschütteln, nach.

Der Verkehr auf der Straße, die Autos, die wegen G angehalten hatten, fuhren langsam wieder an.

Harriett hatte sich in ihrem Stuhl aufgesetzt.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Hatte G jemanden entdeckt, einen Bekannten?

Aber dann wäre er wohl nicht so halsbrecherisch gesprintet!

Hatte er etwas beobachtet?

Eine Straftat?

Aber konnte er als Jason Tedrow überhaupt eingreifen?

Ein Mann flog aus dem Geschäft regelrecht auf den Bürgersteig, und blieb benommen liegen.

G stürzte aus dem Laden und war sekundenschnell über ihm, drehte ihn auf den Bauch mit geübten Griffen, zog ihm die Arme auf den Rücken.

Harriett wollte zu ihrem Mobiltelefon greifen und die Polizei anrufen.

Doch sie wusste nicht, ob das richtig war.

Konnte G dann noch als Jason Tedrow unterwegs sein?

Sie wollte etwas tun, doch sie konnte nicht beurteilen, was gut sein würde!

Über die Straße spürte sie eigentlich mehr als dass sie es wirklich sah, wie G kurz zu ihr herüberblickte.

Dann sah er wieder zu dem Mann am Boden.

Er hielt dessen Hände über seinem Rücken hoch, hatte seinen rechten Fuß auf die Wirbelsäule gestellt und hielt ihn so unten und unbeweglich.

In einiger Entfernung war eine Sirene zu hören.

Ein Mann erschien in der Ladentür und blieb dort stehen.

Ein paar Schaulustige, die hier auf dem Bürgersteig stehen blieben nahmen ihr die Sicht.

Harriett versuchte, an ihnen vorbei zu schauen, stand schließlich auf und machte ein paar Schritte beiseite.

G hielt den Mann nach wie vor am Boden.

Schließlich, nach einigen Minuten, hielt ein Streifenwagen direkt vor dem Elektroladen.

Die beiden Beamten sprangen heraus mit gezückten Waffen.

Über das Wagendach konnte sie sehen, wie G sofort die Hände hob.

Einer der Beamten zog ihn beiseite.

Der andere bückte sich zu dem Mann am Boden.

Ein zweiter Streifenwagen kam an, aus der anderen Richtung, stoppte nur ganz kurz vor der Motorhaube des ersten Wagens.

Beide Beamte stiegen aus.

Der erste Beamte ging mit G etwas beiseite und sprach mit ihm.

Die ersten Schaulustigen begannen, sich nur wieder zu verlaufen.

Harriett beobachtete die Situation angestrengt, blinzend im hellen Sonnenlicht während sie versuchte, die Szene auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Die Körpersprache des Beamten, der mit G redete, wirkte nicht bedrohlich.

Gs ebenfalls nicht.

Dort schien es keine Spannungen zu geben.

Einer der Beamten verfrachtete den Mann vom Boden hinten in den Streifenwangen und ein anderer sprach mit dem Mann in der Ladentür.

Die beiden Beamten, in deren Streifenwagen der Mann auf der Rückbank saß, fuhren zuerst zurück.

Gs Gegenüber reichte ihm etwas, das er in die hinter Tasche seiner Jeans schob.

Die Beiden schienen sich zu verabschieden.

Dann machte G sich tatsächlich daran, die Straße zu überqueren, nun wesentlich achtsamer als vorhin.

Sein Blick suchte sie, dann kam er zu ihr.

Harriett sah ihn an.

"Was ist Jason Tedrow von Beruf?"

Ihre Stimme klang im ersten Moment heiser.

Ein ganz kleines Lächeln huschte über Gs Gesicht.

"Komm!" meinte er bloß, legte seine Hand an ihre Schulter und zog sie sanft die Straße hinab.

Harriett sah ihn von der Seite an.

G wirkte ruhig, wie sie ihn kannte, als wäre nichts Besonderes geschehen.

Nur ein kleiner Schweißfleck unter seiner rechten Achselhöhle verriet die Anstrengung.

Sie berührte leicht seinen Arm.

"Was ist da drinnen geschehen … Jason?"

G warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Raubüberfall." erwiderte er ihr bloß.

"Und das hast Du von der anderen Straßenseite aus gesehen?"

Sie konnte das Staunen in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

G nickte knapp.

Es war deutlich zu spüren, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte.

Jetzt blieb er stehen.

"Also … holen wir noch den Wein für Deeks?"

Harriett nickte.

Sie folgte G in die Mall.

Nach wie vor fühlte sie sich verwirrt, ein wenig geschockt von dem, was sie da eben zu sehen bekommen hatte!

Die Leute in der Mall strömten um sie herum.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich ' realitätsfremd '.

Die Bilder G über die Straße sprintend, spulten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge immer wieder ab.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis sie registrierte, dass G sich halb zu ihr umgewandt hatte und zu ihrer Hand griff.

Seine Finger schmiegten sich warm um ihre.

Er blieb stehen und zog sie leicht zu sich.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Normalerweise war sie es, die das fragte.

Sein Blick ruhte fragend auf ihrem Gesicht.

Hier im belebten Gang beachtete sie kein Mensch.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Ja, alles wunderbar."

Das konnte sie genau so gut wie er.

"Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf Dich, Habibi!"

Ein kurzes Lächeln verzog Gs Lippen.

"Kein Grund dazu! Ich mache nur meinen Job!"

"Den machst Du besonders gut!"

G legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, beugte sich leicht zu ihr vor und küsste sie.

Deeks Geburtstag war schon in vollem Gange als sie am frühen Abend dort eintrafen.

Er wohnte in einem Loft in der Stadtmitte, mit einem kleinen angrenzenden Gartenstück, auf dem alles für eine Grillparty hergerichtet worden war.

Eric und Nell waren schon hier, Rose und Nate, ein paar Leute, die Harriett nicht kannte und G ebenso wenig, und eine ziemlich gereizt wirkende Kensi Blye.

Harriett vermutete nach einer Weile des Beobachtens, dass das wohl an der leicht schläfrig wirkenden Blondine lag, die Deeks nicht von der Seite wich, was dem aber offensichtlich gar nicht so recht war.

Ständig war sie an ihm dran, betaschte ihn hier, strich dort über seinen Arm, lehnte sich kurz gegen ihn, Harriett registrierte, wie Kensi immer wieder hinsah, wegguckte, und immer ärgerlicher aussah.

Insgeheim fragte sie sich, wieso die Beiden es sich so schwer machten!

"Wo ist Sam?" flüsterte sie G zu.

Er sah sie kurz an.

"Ich glaube, er wollte später kurz kommen! Er hat's nicht so mit Deeks!"

"Ach?" machte Harriett irritiert.

Bisher hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, das Team verstehe sich bestens!

Eigentlich wirkten alle zusammen recht pflegeleicht, keiner spielte sich in den Vordergrund, alle schienen wirklich aufeinander zu achten!

Gs Aussage …

Das leise Knarren des Gartentores riß sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Alle sahen dorthin.

Und erkannten Hetty.

Als sie die zahlreichen Blicke auf sich spürte schenkte sie ihnen ihr liebenswürdiges Lächeln.

"Hetty!"

Deeks klang hörbar erfreut und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als er von seinem Platz am Grill aufstand und ihr sogleich entgegen eilte.

Harriett sah aus dem Augenwinkel auch G kurz lächeln.

Einmal mehr konnte sie sein Wohlwollen seiner Chefin gegenüber spüren.

Sie fragte sich insgeheim – wie schon viele Male vorher – was die Beiden verband.

Es war so gut wie sicher für sie, dass sie nicht nur ein normales Arbeitsverhältnis hatten, soweit man in diesem Job überhaupt von ' normal ' reden konnte!

Irgendetwas gab es da, was tiefer ging!

"Wie schön, dass Sie es geschafft haben, zu kommen!" meinte Marty jetzt zu Hetty.

Sie lächelte zu ihm auf.

"Ich wollte mir Ihre Einladung auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen, Mister Deeks! Und so wie ich sehe, komme ich auch gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt! Die Getränke scheinen gekühlt und das dort drüben auf dem Grill sieht sehr gut aus!"

Sie lächelte verschmitzt.

"Aber vorher, Mister Deeks, habe ich natürlich noch etwas für Sie! Bitte! Mit den besten Wünschen!"

Sie reichte ihm ein kleines, bunt eingepacktes Päckchen mit einer grünen Schleife, "Danke, Hetty!" meinte Marty, wirklich überrascht, während er es an sich nahm.

"Was darf ich Ihnen zu trinken bringen, Hetty?"

"Nun … "

Sie sah in die Runde, von einem zum anderen.

"Da es offensichtlich keinen Tee gibt hätte ich gerne eine Limonade, Mister Deeks!"

"Natürlich, gerne!"

Deeks ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Getränke standen und griff zu einer Flasche, einem Glas, während Hetty langsam herumging und die Anwesenden mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

Harriett beobachtete, wie auch Gs Gesicht sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog als Hetty bei ihnen stehenblieb und ihnen zunickte.

"Miss Wycombe, Mister Callen, wie schön, Sie hier zu sehen!"

"Danke!" meinte Harriett.

"Hetty, wie schön Sie hier zu sehen!" meinte G und seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen jungenhaften, fast provozierenden Unterton.

Harriett sah ihn ein wenig irritiert von der Seite an.

Er wirkte ziemlich ruhig, entspannt, vermittelte selbst ihr den Eindruck, es ginge ihm ganz gut.

"Danke, Mister Callen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Freude auf der Feier!"

Hetty nickte ihm kurz zu, Harriett fing ihren langen Blick auf bevor sie sich abwandte um Eric und Nell zu begrüßen.

Vielleicht interpretierte sie auch zu viel hinein.

Doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine kleine -weitere – freundliche Aufforderung und auch gleichzeitig Ermutigung von Hetty an sie war, sich weiter um G zu kümmern.

Sie hatte schon einige Gespräche wegen ihm mit ihr geführt.

G wusste nichts davon.

Hetty brauchte es nicht zu sagen, Harriett spürte einfach, wie wichtig ihr G war.

Sie war ein paar Mal kurz davor gewesen, zu fragen, doch letztendlich hatte sie sich nicht getraut.

G hatte ihren Blick offenbar gespürt und wandte nun den Kopf, sah sie an.

Sein Blick war leicht fragend.

Harriett schenkte ihm ein ruhiges Lächeln.

Sie ließ ihre Hand leicht über seine Seite streichen.

"Nett, dass Hetty auch da ist!"

Das Gartentor knarrte.

"Onkel Callen! Onkel Callen!"

Ein Wirbelwind in Rosa schoss durch den Garten, auf G zu, umklammerte seine Beine, bevor er reagieren konnte, strahlte zu ihm auf.

Sam hatte gerade eben mal das Gartentor hinter sich geschlossen.

Harriett sah ein liebevolles Lächeln auf Gs Gesicht.

Er stellte seine Bierflasche beiseite und beugte sich zu Sasha herunter, nahm sie auf den Arm.

Sasha schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich habe Dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen, Onkel Callen! Wann kommst Du uns mal wieder besuchen?"

Gs Lächeln war sanft.

Und sehr ehrlich!

"Ich habe im Moment leider ziemlich viel Arbeit, Sasha!"

Harriett verspürte tatsächlich – und nicht das erste Mal – einen Anflug von Eifersucht!

Es war absolut albern, dass wusste sie selbst, und eigentlich sollte sie froh sein, dass es da noch jemanden gab, der G gut tat.

Doch wahrscheinlich war das ein alter weiblicher Instinkt, auf den sie keinen Einfluss hatte!

"Aber mein Papa kommt auch immer nach Hause und ihr arbeitet doch zusammen?"

Sasha war fünf.

Mit ihren großen braunen Kulleraugen sah sie G unverwandt an.

Sie hatte ihre Ärmchen noch um seinen Hals geschlungen.

G lächelte.

"Ja, Du hast Recht, Sasha! Ich muss unbedingt 'mal wieder bei euch vorbeikommen!"

"Morgen? Ich habe ein neues Puppenhaus!"

"Hallo!"

Jetzt war Sam bei ihnen angekommen nachdem er Marty gratuliert hatte.

"Hallo G! Hallo Harriett!"

"Hallo Sam!"

Harriett erwiderte seine kurze Umarmung.

Sam schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung zu G und Sasha.

"Musstest Du ihn wieder abgeben?"

Harriett lächelte ihm zu.

"Ja, aber nur kurz!"

Es war ihr aufgefallen, dass Sam den Hang seiner Tochter zu G wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm, auch wenn er ihn nicht ganz zu verstehen schien.

Bisher hatten sie noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, darüber zu reden!

Sam lachte.

"Komm Sasha, es wäre schön, wenn Du dem Geburtstagskind auch noch 'Hallo!' sagen würdest!" meinte er, während er sie sanft aus Gs Arm zog.

"Ich komme gleich wieder, nicht weggehen, Onkel Callen!" meinte Sasha vertrauensvoll zu ihm, ließ sich von ihrem Vater dann zu Marty tragen.

Harriett fing Gs Blick auf.

Er lächelte als ihre Augen sich trafen.

"Ich werd' langsam eifersüchtig!" flüsterte Harriett ihm zu um ihn ein wenig zu necken.

"Kein Grund dafür!"

G beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie rasch.

"Du bist noch immer ganz oben auf der Liste!"

Harriett musste lächeln.

"Danke."

Rasch ließ sie ihren Arm um seine Seite streicheln, ihre Hand über seinen Rücken.

G verharrte in ihrer Umarmung.

Er ließ seine Lippen über ihre Wange streicheln bevor er sie erneut küsste, diesmal ein wenig ausführlicher, hingebungsvoll.

Harriett genoss es, schmiegte sich ein wenig an ihn.

Sie spürte Gs Hand leicht an ihrer Schulter.

"Lass' uns zurück fahren!" flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu.

Harriett sah ihn an.

Sie ließ ihre Hand weiter über seinen Rücken streicheln.

"Nichts lieber als das! Aber Sasha freut sich auf Dich und Marty hatte Dir ein schönes Steak versprochen!"

G lächelte matt.

"Ich habe keine Lust." raunte er halblaut.

Harriett musste lächeln.

"Ich auch nicht! Aber … "

"Onkel Callen, ich will Dir mein Telefon zeigen!"

Sasha stürmte wieder quer durch den Garten, zupfte ungeduldig am Stoff seiner Jeans als er sich ihr nicht schnell genug zuwandte, G ging in die Hocke neben ihr.

Sasha präsentierte ihm stolz ihr pinkfarbenes Kindertelefon.

Harriett wunderte es nicht wirklich, dass sie von Sasha außen vorgelassen wurde.

Die Kleine akzeptierte sie zwar an Gs Seite, beschäftigte sich aber nicht weiter mit ihr.

Logischerweise wollte sie ' ihren Onkel Callen ' nicht teilen, sie war es ja auch nicht gewöhnt!

Sie bemerkte, dass Hetty zu ihnen herüber sah.

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen schenkte sie ihr ein Lächeln.

Wohlwollend.

Es war schon dunkel als sie zum Bootshaus zurück kehrten.

Auf der Geburtstagsfeier war es noch sehr gemütlich gworden, mit Gartenfackeln und einem Kumpel von Marty vom LAPD, der den anwesenden Ladys phantasievolle Cocktails gemixt hatte.

G hatte ein wunderbar gegrilltes Steak bekommen, das er auch in Ruhe hatte essen können weil Sam mit Sasha sehr bald wieder nach Hause gefahren war.

Ihre Gesellschaft und das exquisite Essen hatten G gut getan, er wirkte relaxed als sie jetzt das Bootshaus betraten.

Die warme Luft des Tages stand in dem großen Raum hier.

Oben, unter dem Dach, würde es noch wärmer sein!

"War doch nett, oder?"

Sie suchte Gs Blick nachdem sie ihre Tasche auf dem Sofa abgestellt hatte.

G nahm eine Dose Bier aus dem apricotfarbenen Kühlschrank.

Er riss sie auf und nahm einen Schluck daraus bevor er sie auf dem Schrank abstellte.

"Ja, das war's."

Harriett machte die wenigen Schritte hinüber zum Tisch, zu ihm.

Jetzt, hier im hellen Licht der Deckenlampe, wirkte sein Gesicht müde.

Die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen waren jetzt stärker zu sehen als wenn er geschlafen hatte.

Harriett streckte die Linke aus und ließ sie über seinen Oberkörper streichen.

"Legen wir uns hin? Wir können ja noch ein bisschen fernsehen oben, hm?"

"Guter Vorschlag!" fand G.

Er zog sie sacht zu sich und legte beide Arme um sie, küsste sie, Harriett schmiegte sich an ihn.

Sie genoss es, die Wärme seines Körpers über ihre Haut fächern zu spüren, seine verhaltene Kraft, mit der er sie an sich drückte.

Sein Kuss war zärtlich.

"War schön mit Dir, Kalinka!"

Harriett spürte seine Rechte sehr sacht über ihre Haare streicheln.

"Danke. Ich hab's genossen mit Dir dort zu sein, Habibi!"

Sie ließ ihre Lippen über seine Wange streicheln während sie es ihm zuflüsterte, spürte das leichte Kratzen seiner Bartstoppeln an ihrer Haut.

G hielt ganz still.

An ihrer Hand spürte sie sein tiefes Einatmen.

Als sie ihre Lippen behutsam über die Haut vor seinem Ohr streicheln ließ gab G einen kleinen Laut des Wohlbefindens von sich.

Langsam streichelte sie mit der Linken über die Vorderseite seines Hemdes.

So eben konnte sie erkennen, dass er die Augen leicht geschlossen hatte, ihre Zärtlichkeiten offensichtlich genoss.

Seine Rechte streichelte unter den Stoff ihres Shirts auf ihre Haut, und nahm ihr im ersten Moment den Atem.

G wandte leicht den Kopf und sah sie an.

Sein Atem an ihrer Haut war warm.

Seine Lippen suchten behutsam die ihren, streichelten über ihre Wange, trocken, sanft.

Sein Kuss war leicht, zärtlich, Harriett spürte, wie er tiefer, inniger, fordernder wurde.

Nur zu gerne ließ sie sich darauf ein.

Behutsam legte sie beide Arme um seinen Nacken, schmiegte sich an ihn.

Sie mochte es, G ganz nah bei sich zu spüren.

Seine Kraft, seine Wärme, seine weiche Haut, das Kratzen seines Bartes, seiner kurzen Haare.

Sie mochte es zu sehen, wie er sich ihren Zärtlichkeiten hingab, sie genoss, so wie jetzt, als er sekundenlang wieder die Augen schloss als sie ihre Lippen langsam über seine Wange wandern ließ.

Dann, ganz unvermittelt, packte er sie, hob sie hoch und setzte sie vor sich auf die Tischplatte.

Harriett konnte einen kleinen Laut des Erstaunens, der Überraschung nicht zurückhalten.

G sah sie einen Moment lang an.

Sein Blick zu ihr war zärtlich, warm, vor allen Dingen jedoch ruhig.

Dann legte er seine Linke an ihre Wange, beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie.

Harriett erwiderte seinen Kuss sofort.

Sie ließ ihre Linke langsam über seinen Hinterkopf streicheln, zu seinem Nacken, unter den Kragen seines Hemdes, ganz leicht fühlte sie den feinen Schweißfilm seiner Haut an ihren Fingerkuppen.

Langsam, behutsam spürte sie Gs Fingerspitzen von ihrer Wange über ihre Haut hinabstreicheln, über ihre Schulter, leicht ihren Oberkörper hinab, zum Saum ihres Shirts.

Seine Rechte kam auf der anderen Seite zur Hilfe, er nahm den Stoff und streifte ihn ihr sacht über den Kopf, Harriett schlüpfte rasch mit den Armen hinaus, bereitwillig, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Gs warme weiche Haut an ihrer zu spüren.

Die Berührung seiner Finger an ihrer Schulter war sacht.

Ihr Streicheln hinterließ ein warmes, kribbeliges Gefühl.

Harriett konnte sehen, dass G es ebenso genoss wie sie, sein Atmen war beschleunigt, kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Oberlippe zwischen den kurzen Bartstoppeln.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ein wenig angespannt.

Er verfolgte mit den Augen, wie seine Finger mit einem leichten Streicheln erst den Träger ihres Tops, dann den ihren BHs von ihrer Schulter strichen.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab, küsste sie auf die Schulter, behutsam, ließ seine Lippen weiterstreichen, langsam, Richtung ihres Halses, ihres Dekolletes, ihrer Brust.

Das Gefühl, das sie auf ihrer Haut hinterließen, war warm, ebenso wie sein Atem, und machte sie ganz kribbelig.

Sie ließ ihre Rechte nach der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes tasten.

Es fiel ihr etwas schwer, die einzelnen Knöpfe zu öffnen, ihre Finger zitterten leicht, Gs gesenkter Kopf nahm ihr die Sicht und dann zitterten ihre Hände noch ein wenig mehr als sie sie unter den Stoff seines Hemdes auf seinen nackten Oberkörper schob, auf seine warme weiche Haut.

G stöhnte leise, behaglich

Für einen Moment verharrten seine Lippen an ihrer Haut.

Harriett spürte sein tiefes Einatmen.

Dann ließ er seine Hände sanft zum Bund ihrer Jeans streicheln, er griff zum Saum ihres Tops und streifte es ihr mit einer unendlich behutsamen Geste über den Kopf.

Harriett suchte seinen Blick.

Ihre Augen trafen sich nachdem G ihr Top auf den grünen Stuhl neben den Tisch hatte fallen lassen, auf dem auch schon ihr Shirt lag.

Der Blick seiner schönen blauen Augen war ein bisschen verhangen.

"Das ist wunderschön so nah bei Dir!" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Sie musste sich leicht räuspern.

"Ich habe mir das heute Nachmittag schon gewünscht!"

G lächelte ein wenig.

"Und ich hab' mir das den halben Abend bei Deeks schon vorgestellt!" raunte er leise.

Harriett musste lächeln.

Sie beugte sich vor und berührte mit den Lippen behutsam seine nackte Brust, ließ sie langsam über seine warme weiche Haut wandern, fühlte leicht die Feuchtigkeit des Schweißfilmes daran und das Kitzeln der feinen Härchen dort.

Die Narbe neben dem Brustbein war als kleiner Huppel zu spüren, die Haut war verhärtet.

G hielt ganz still.

Sie spürte sein tiefes schnelles Atmen.

Langsam streichelte sie mit den Händen bis zu seinen Hüften, bis zum Bund seiner Jeans, mogelte ihre Fingerspitzen unter den festen Stoff und ließ sie über seine Leisten bis zu der Schnalle an seinem braunen Gürtel streichen.

Langsam schob sie das breite Lederband durch das Metall zurück, hakte den Dorn aus und öffnete den Gürtel ganz, tastete mit den Fingern nach dem Metallknopf seiner Jeans, schon ihn langsam zurück.

G hielt noch immer sehr still.

Seine Hände ruhten an ihren Schultern.

Harriett senkte den Kopf noch ein wenig mehr und berührte mit den Lippen

behutsam die Haut unterhalb seines Bauchnabels.

Vorsichtig begann sie, eine Reihe kleiner Küsse bis zum Saum seiner hellblau-karierten Boxershorts hinunter zu setzen, der sich an den Bund seiner Jeans heranmogelte, sie spürte das Kitzeln der feinen Härchen an ihren Lippen und am leichten Stocken in seinem Atemrhythmus, dass es ihm gefiel.

Seine Rechte an ihrer Schulter verkrampfte sich leicht.

Harriett ließ ihren rechten Zeigefinger langsam, sacht unter den breiten Gummibund seiner Shorts, über seine nackte Haut nach unten wandern.

G stöhnte leise.

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht langsam, sehr sanft nach hinten auf die Tischplatte zurück, Harriett registrierte mehr als dass sie es wirklich sah, wie er dabei mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung das von der Tischplatte schob, was hinter ihr stand.

Sie hörte das matte Fallen von Stoff auf den Boden, die Platzdeckchen, das metallene Poltern des Serviettenständers.

Die kompakte Wärme seiner Haut, seine Nähe nahmen ihr im ersten Moment den Atem.

Rasch schlug sie ihre Arme weiter um seinen Rücken, zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sich.

Sie mochte es, die Schwere seines Körpers gegen den ihren zu spüren, gegen ihn zu atmen, seine Lippen rutschten über ihre Wange, suchten die ihren, sein Kuss war tief, das Spiel seiner Zungenspitze fordernd.

"Ich liebe das, wenn Du so nah bei mir bist, das ist wunderschön, G!"

"Du fühlst Dich wunderbar an!"

Gs Stimme war ein leises Raunen während seine Hände über ihre Arme strichen, sie sanft neben ihren Körper auf die Tischplatte drückten.

Seine Finger gruben sich zwischen die ihren.

Harriett griff zu, so fest sie konnte für einen Moment, es war ein Reflex.

G senkte den Kopf über ihre Brust.

Sie spürte seine Bartstoppeln über ihre Haut kratzen bevor sie seine Lippen fühlte, seine warmen Atem als einen Hauch hinterher streichend.

Nur so eben streifte ihr Blick die kleine Kamera oben auf dem großen Bildschirm vor dem Tisch.

Dennoch hatte sie sofort sie anschauliche Vision, wie Eric im OPS die Verbindung aktivierte, G hatte ihr mal erklärt, dass es eine Leitung von hier zur NCIS-Zentrale gab, die binnen Sekunden geschaltet werden konnte.

Bei ihrem Glück würde auch gleich Hetty neben Eric stehen!

"Ehm … " sie musste sich räuspern, löste ihre Rechte aus Gs Hand, ließ sie sanft über seinen Kopf, seine kurzen Haare streicheln.

" … G … es ist superschön was Du da machst! Aber ich könnte es richtig genießen wenn wir hier nicht vor einer Kamera wären!"

G hob den Kopf, sah sie an.

Er zuckte nicht mal.

"Ist sie an?"

Er deutete nicht mal an, sich umzudrehen, um es herauszufinden.

Es schien ihm schlicht und einfach egal.

Harriett sah ihn an.

Sein Blick war ruhig, ein bisschen verhangen, der Ton seiner Stimme ein wenig heiser, aber gleichfalls unbeeindruckt.

Sie nahm es ihm sofort ab, dass es ihm nicht das Geringste ausgemacht hätte, hätten Eric und Hetty jetzt auf sie herabgestarrt.

"Nein … und ich möchte auch bitte nicht darauf warten, dass es passiert!"

G lachte leise.

Er griff zu ihrer Hand, zog sie an seine Lippen, drückte einen langen Kuss in ihre Handinnenfläche, ließ seine Lippen für einen langen Moment über ihr Handgelenk streicheln.

"Okay … komm … "

Er legte ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und ehe sie sich versah hatte er sie vom Tisch hochgezogen, auf seine Arme genommen, und trug sie mit sicherem Griff Richtung der Holztreppe, nach oben.

Harriett schmiegte sich an ihn.

Es war das Klingeln des Telefons, das Hariett weckte.

Es wunderte sie, dass sie es überhaupt hörte.

Es bedeutet, dass G neben ihr lag.

Noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete spürte sie die Schwere seines Körpers auf der Matratze, seine Bewegung, als er sofort nach dem Telefon langte.

Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie, wie er die Decke zurückschlug, auf dem Bettrand, mit dem Rücken zu ihr sitzen blieb.

Offensichtlich war er im Glauben, sie würde noch schlafen, denn er versuchte immer, berufliche Telefonate vor ihr zu vermeiden.

"Ja! Gib' Sam Bescheid! Ich hole ihn in zwanzig Minuten ab!"

Harriett konnte es nicht lassen, ihre Hand auszustrecken und über Gs Rücken streichen zu lassen.

Es war hell hier im Raum und nur zu gut konnte man die rundlichen Narben auf Gs Haut erkennen.

G fuhr herum.

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weich.

"Du bist wach! Ich muss gleich weg!"

Harriett rollte sich auf die Seite, rutschte auf die Knie, zu ihm herüber, legte rasch einen Arm um seinen Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit.

"Es war so schön mit Dir die Nacht!"

G lächelte.

"Es war wundervoll, Kalinka!"

Er legte beide Arme um sie und zog sie mit hinab auf die Matratze, küsste sie.

"Ich würde es gerne wiederholen, aber … es hat jemand Informationen für uns!"

"Aber Du kommst wieder?"

Harriett ließ es absichtlich sehr hoffnungsvoll klingen während sie ihn ansah.

Gs Lächeln wurde ein bisschen offensichtlicher.

Seine Hand streichelte sanft über ihre Wange.

"Natürlich komme ich zurück! Sobald wir fertigt sind!"

Er stemmte sich auf der Matratze hoch und küsste sie, bevor er ins Bad ging.

Harriett blieb noch einen Moment auf der Matratze sitzen.

Dann ging sie hinunter und setzte Kaffee auf.

G konnte noch zwei hastige Schlucke davon trinken.

Er stand vor und ihr trug dabei das graue Shirt, das sie gestern an ihm vermisst hatte.

Harriett ließ ihre Hand rasch über die Vorderseite desselben streichen während G seine Tasse auf den Tisch schob.

"Ich muss los!"

"Bitte pass' auf Dich auf!"

Sie versuchte, ihm das nicht zu oft zu sagen, damit es nicht einfach zur Floskel wurde, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es heute angebracht war.

G reagierte ohnehin nicht anders darauf als mit einem beiläufigen "Natürlich, Kalinka! Ich rufe Dich an!"

Nach einem raschen Kuss eilte er dann hinaus.

Harriett sah ihm durch den großen offenen hellen Raum nach.

Es war Sonntag.

Sonntagmorgen, 9.40 Uhr.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so plötzlich weg musste.

Es war auch nicht das erste Mal an einem Sonntag.

Und es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein!

Sie konnte allerdings auch nicht den ganzen Tag hierbleiben und auf ihn warten!

Also machte sie sich fertig und fuhr mit dem Bus zur Gerichtsmedizin, um ihren Wagen abzuholen.

Einer Eingebung folgend kaufte sie sich eine Zeitung und blätterte durch die Wohnungsanzeigen.

So sehr sie dieses Herumziehen mit G auch mochte, so sehr sehnte sie sich doch auch nach einer eigenen Bleibe.

Und G würde das auch gut tun!

Wenn er sich nicht beteiligte, so würde er dann halt vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.

Vielleicht konnte er sich ja beizeiten damit anfreunden.

Bei der alten Wohnung hatte es auch geklappt.

Es gelang ihr, drei Termine für den Nachmittag zur Wohnungsbesichtigung auszumachen, und weil die Aussicht auf ein eigenes Heim momentan übermächtig bei ihr zu sein schien, sagte sie bei der letzten Wohnung zu.

Es war ein Appartement mit kleiner Küche, kleinem Schlafzimmer, etwas größerem Wohnraum und einem Bad sowie einem Balkon, ziemlich zentral, frisch renoviert, Harriett hatte ein gutes Gefühl als sie am Spätnachmittag sogar schon den Schlüssel in der Hand hielt.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, es G zu erzählen, ihm die Wohnung zu zeigen.

Die ersten Sachen dorthin zu bringen.

Doch G hatte noch nicht einmal angerufen als sie wieder zum Bootshaus zurückkehrte.

Harriett begann zu bügeln.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Zeit sonst sinnvoll nutzen sollte.

In den Nachrichten, die sie sich auf den großen Bildschirm geholt hatte, kam ein Bericht über eine Schießerei auf dem Gelände einer Ölfirma am frühen Abend.

Ein Reporter mit einem Mikro in der Hand stand im Vordergrund und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, nur so eben, sah sie am Bildrand Sam vorbeigehen.

Augenblicklich wusste sie mehr über Gs Tag als ihr lieb war.

Das Gelände war abgesperrt.

Polizisten liefen durch das Bild, Polizeiwagen waren zu sehen.

Der Reporter sprach on mehreren Verletzten, von mehreren Verhaftungen.

Dann gab er ins Studio zurück.

Harriett sah rasch auf ihr Handy.

Es war längst dunkel draußen, das Gelände der Firma hatte noch im Tageslicht gelegen, deswegen waren die Ereignisse schon einige Stunden her.

Dennoch wollte sie sich - zum wiederholten Male - vergewissern, keine Nachricht, keinen Anruf von G verpasst zu haben.

Doch er schien nicht mal versucht zu haben, sich bei ihr zu melden.

Es war weit nach 22.00 Uhr als G zurück kam.

Er wirkte sehr müde.

Harriett sah ihm zu als er nach dem Begrüßungskuss einen der grünen Plastikstühle vom Tisch zog und darauf Platz nahm.

Für einen Moment stützte er den Kopf in die Hand, sah sie dann an, mit einer kleinen matten Handbewegung zum Kühlschrank.

"Macht es Dir etwas aus, mir ein Bier zu holen, bitte? Ich würde gerne einen Moment hier sitzen bleiben!"

"Nein, gar nicht!"

Harriett ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm eine Dose Bier heraus und brachte sie zu G, schob sie vor ihn auf den Tisch während sie ihre Hand sanft über seine Schultern streicheln ließ.

"War ein anstrengender Tag für euch heute, hm? Ich hab' Sam bei den Nachrichten kurz durch das Bild laufen sehen!"

G sah kurz zu ihr hoch.

Dann griff er zu der Lasche an der Dose und zog sie auf, nahm einen Schluck.

Er nickte bloß.

"Dann hat das mit euren Informationen heute morgen geklappt?" erkundigte sie sich, einfach so ins Blaue, bei dem Wenigen, was sie wusste, wissen durfte.

"Ja."

G nahm noch einen Schluck vom Bier, ließ sich dann im Stuhl zurücksinken, streckte seinen Arm zu ihr aus und zog sie zu sich.

Harriett ließ sich nur zu bereitwillig auf seinen Oberschenkel sinken, legte ihre Linke um seinen Nacken während sie ihre Rechte über seine Wange streicheln ließ.

" … ich … wir haben einiges erfahren ... was uns zu dieser Ölfirma führte!"

Harriett war für einen Moment irritiert.

Während sie ihn ansah bemerkte sie, wie klein seine Augen vor Müdigkeit waren.

Einmal mehr bewunderte sie seine unglaublich langen Wimpern.

Seine Bartstoppeln waren dicht, dunkel, seine ganze Haltung verriet Erschöpfung.

Die Wärme seines Körpers so nah an ihrem war angenehm, Harriett mochte, genoss das.

Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm vor und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Wir waren bei Arkady, weil er am Telefon sagte, er hätte noch etwas für uns!" fuhr G fort.

"Er gab uns einen USB-Stick, mit Informationen für den Fall. Und er hat erzählt, Alina war auf Beobachtung im Hafen, um meinen Tod zu rächen! Dass sie dort den Mann beobachtete, der dafür zuständig sein soll!"

"Ihr wisst, wer Dich erschießen lassen wollte?"

Harriett staunte nicht nur über die gute Neuigkeit, sie wunderte sich auch, warum G ihr das alles so freiwillig erzählte.

Sonst war eher kein Wort aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

"Ja."

G langte an ihr vorbei zu der Bierdose, trank einen langen Schluck.

Harriett versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie einer Person gegenüber treten würde, die ihren Tod wollte.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dann nicht neutral bleiben zu können.

Vermochte G es?

Warum ließ Hetty ihn den Fall überhaupt bearbeiten?

"Warum wollte er Deinen Tod?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

G sah sie an.

"Lange Geschichte." gab er jetzt wieder recht einsilbig zurück.

"Wir hatten mal einen Einsatz zusammen in Europa, ist über zehn Jahre her, und jetzt hat er krumme Geschäfte am Laufen, mit Öl!"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.

"Haben wir noch 'was zu Essen hier?"

"Soll ich Dir ein Sandwich machen?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir haben auch noch ein Stück Pizza!"

"Ich nehm' die Pizza und geh' vorher duschen!" meinte G und hielt sie sanft während er aufstand, sie dabei sacht von seinem Oberschenkel rutschen ließ.

Er küsste sie rasch.

"Was hast Du den ganzen Tag gemacht?"

"Erzähl' ich Dir nachher beim Essen!"

"G?"

Harriett wurde ganz übergangslos wach.

Sie spürte sofort, dass die Matratze neben ihr leer war.

Sie waren noch immer im Bootshaus.

Benommen rappelte sie sich hoch, legte ihre Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich.

Die Matratze war kühl.

G musste schon länger wieder auf sein.

Harriett schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Auf dem Weg zur Treppe sah sie schon das Licht unten.

Langsam ging sie die Holzstufen hinab.

G saß am Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Er sah auf etwas in seinen Händen.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Holzkästchen, beige-grün, hübsch verziert.

Hariett war sich sicher, es schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, kam in diesem Moment aber nicht drauf, wo es gewesen war.

Der Deckel stand offen.

Ein Becher Tee stand daneben, noch heiß, Harriett konnte den leichten Dampf aufsteigen sehen.

"G, hast Du ein bisschen geschlafen?"

G sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an.

Es war ein Foto, dass er in den Händen hielt, und er warf es sofort in das Kästchen, schloss rasch - wie ertappt - den Deckel.

Harriett schmerzte dieses Verbergen sofort.

Es machte ihr nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass er ihr noch immer nicht ganz vertraute.

"Ja ... Kalinka. Und Du?"

Seine Stimme klang überrascht, so, als wäre er mit den Gedanken meilenweit weg gewesen!

Er sah sie an, wandte sich ihr ein bisschen zu.

Harriett ließ ihren Blick prüfend über sein Gesicht wandern.

"Ja. Aber ich wollte gucken, was Du machst!"

G fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.

Die Geste wirkte müde.

"Ich ... denke noch mal über den Tag nach!"

"Der war anstrengend, hm?"

"Für den Kopf, ja!"

G lachte leise.

"Für meinen Kopf!"

Harriett trat wortlos hinter ihn, legte beide Hände sanft an seine Schultern und begann, den Bereich rechts und links neben seinem Nacken vorsichtig zu massieren.

G hielt sofort ganz still.

Es dauerte eine lange Weile bis sie spürte, dass er seine Schultern etwas entspannte, sie nach unten sinken ließ.

Behutsam beugte sie sich über ihn, berührte mit den Lippen nachdrücklich seinen Kopf, seine kurzen Haare.

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verletzt sie war.

Eigentlich hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hätten sie noch ein bisschen näher zusammen gebracht.

Und eigentlich wusste sie auch, dass überaus normale Handlungen bei G manchmal eine ganz andere Bedeutung hatten.

Dennoch nagte es in ihrem Inneren, wie schnell er das Foto aus ihrem Blickfeld hatte verschwinden lassen!

"Würdest Du damit auch oben weitermachen?" raunte G halblaut.

Harriett konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

"Ich bin oben, Schatz!"

G lachte leise.

"Komm!"

Er griff mit der Rechten zu ihrem Arm, zog sie neben sich.

Gleichzeitig öffnete er mit der Linken den Deckel des Kästchens auf dem Tisch vor sich, während er sie auf seinen Schoss zog, beide Arme um sie legte.

"Hier!"

Er zeigte ihr das Foto.

Harriett hielt fast den Atem an.

Es war alt.

Zumindest sah es dem Gelbstich nach so aus.

Es zeigte einen Jungen in einem gestreiften Polohemd, der ein kleines blondes Mädchen auf seinen starken Armen in die Luft hob.

Beide sahen fröhlich aus, im Gesicht des Mädchens war deutlich Zuwendung zu erkennen.

"Wer ist das?"

Sie hatte ihre Stimme nicht ganz in der Gewalt.

Sie ahnte die Antwort.

"Alina." gab G zurück.

"Und ich!"

Harriett atmete tief aus.

Ihr Bauchgefühl meldete sofort Protest an.

Was hatte G ihr erzählt?

Er war vierzehn, Alina vier?

Dieser Junge hier auf dem Bild wirkte deutlich älter als vierzehn!

Und das Mädchen älter als vier!

"Wo hast Du es her?"

"Von Arkady! Es lag im Büro als wir vom Einsatz zurück kamen!"

Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß konnte sie an seiner Stimme hören, wie sehr es ihn berührte.

Und wo hatte Arkady es auf einmal her?

Einfach so aus Gs Vergangenheit?

Und warum gab er es ihm gerade jetzt?

"Kannst Du Dich daran erinnern?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig und ließ die Fingerspitzen ihrer Linken sanft über seinen Unterarm, langsam über die feinen dunklen langen Härchen dort streicheln.

"Verschwommen." antwortete G.

Es klang nicht wirklich überzeugt.

Mehr so, als wolle er es unbedingt!

"Du warst damals schon ein hübscher Kerl!" meinte sie rasch, damit er ihr Misstrauen gar nicht erst merken konnte.

G lachte.

Er legte beide Arme um sie, Harriett spürte, wie er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter lehnte.

Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm gegenüber ihre Zweifel zu äußern!

"G?"

Die Bettseite neben ihr war leer.

"**G**ollum? **G**rinch?"

Es war hell.

Und es war zu ruhig.

G schien nicht im Bad und auch von unten kam kein Laut.

Irritiert schlug Harriett die Decke zurück und stand auf.

"G?"

Sie tappte barfuss nach unten.

Gs Tasche stand auf dem Stuhl neben dem Tisch.

Gepackt.

Geschlossen.

Seine Tasche war fast immer gepackt, allzeit bereit, es war ganz selten, dass noch Sachen von ihm herumstanden wenn er nicht in der Nähe war.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel.

' Bin kurz weg! G. '

Um 11 Uhr sollte der Abschied für Alina bei Pilgrim und Heights beginnen.

Jetzt war es kurz nach halb acht.

Wenn er morgens joggen ging schrieb er ihr nie einen Zettel, er musste etwas anderes vorgehabt haben!

So früh schon!

Harriett machte sich einen Tee, schaltete die Nachrichten an, aß einen Toast.

Danach machte sie sich fertig.

Sie war gestern noch, auf dem Weg zurück nach hier, am Lagerhaus vorbeigefahren und hatte schwarze Sachen geholt.

Sie freute sich auf ihren neuen Kleiderschrank.

Auf wieder uneingeschränkte Wahl ihrer Anziehsachen.

Wenn es eben ging, wollte sie heute noch in die neue Wohnung.

G kam um kurz nach zehn, als Harriett langsam nervös wurde.

Sie hatte bereits mehrere Male ihr Handy in die Hand genommen, dann jedoch immer wieder beiseite gelegt.

Sie traute sich nicht wirklich, G aus so einem nichtigen Grund anzurufen, er wusste um den Termin und er war zuverlässig, er würde ihn einhalten wenn es eben ging.

Es würde nach Kontrolle aussehen wenn sie anfing, ihm hinterher zu telefonieren.

Nun kam er herein als wäre nichts gewesen, mit einem Kleidersack über der Schulter.

"Hallo!"

"Hallo!"

Harriett sah ihn an, schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln während sie ihn prüfend ansah.

"Du warst früh unterwegs heute Morgen! Alles gut?"

"Ja." gab G zurück, beugte sich zu ihr vor und drückte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Harriett ließ ihre Hand langsam über seinen Arm streichen.

Er wirkte aufgewühlt auf sie, nicht so ruhig wie sonst, abgelenkt.

Sie verbiss es sich, nachzufragen, in diesem Zustand hätte G ihr ohnehin nichts verraten!

"Ich geh' mich umziehen!" meinte er, wandte sich ab und ging nach oben.

Als er wieder herunter kam trug er einen schwarzen Anzug, ein schwarzes Hemd, eine schwarze Krawatte.

Harriett hielt im ersten Moment den Atem an.

So feierlich gekleidet hatte sie G noch nie gesehen!

Der Anzug saß fast wie extra für ihn gemacht, wies kein Stäubchen, keinen Fussel auf, tiefschwarz, genau wie das matte Hemd.

Die Krawatte war schmal und ihr Knoten befand sich perfekt am Kragen.

"Mein Gott ... Du könntest direkt als James Bond durchgehen!"

Gs kleines Lächeln war kurz.

Er wirkte noch immer nicht ganz bei sich.

"Ich habe jeden Tag James Bond!"

"Ich weiß!"

Harriett trat zu ihm und streichelte mit der Hand sanft über seinen Arm, legte ihre Hand dann an seine Wange.

Behutsam streichelte sie mit dem Daumen über seine Haut.

G ließ es für einen langen Moment geschehen.

Harriett hätte ihn gerne gefragt, wo er gewesen war.

Doch sie wusste, er würde ihr nicht antworten.

"Ich weiß, man ist nie bereits für so etwas! Aber wir müssen jetzt langsam los, hm?"

G lächelte kurz.

Er zog sie zu sich, drückte sie für einen Moment fest an sich.

"Du bist wundervoll! Ich bin froh, dass Du bei mir bist, Kalinka!"

Harriett schmiegte sich an ihn.

Sie ließ ihre Rechte langsam über seinen Rücken streichen.

"Danke G. Du bist mir sehr wichtig, deswegen ist das schön, dass Du das sagst ... ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als Du so früh schon weg warst heute!"

Sie spürte Gs Hand sacht über ihren Kopf, ihren Nacken streichen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung." versicherte er ihr ungenau, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Komm, lass' uns los!"

Harriett nickte.

Sie folgte ihm aus der Bootshütte zum Auto.

Joseph Heights erwartete sie an der offen stehenden Tür des Bestattungsinstitutes.

Er begrüßte sie mit Handschlag und verhaltenem Lächeln und wies ihnen den Weg nach rechts durch die Halle.

Dort stand auch eine kleine Tafel: ' 11 Uhr Abschied Alina Rostoff ' war dort zu lesen.

Irgendwie, fand Harriett, machte einem dies noch einmal richtig bewusst, wozu sie hier waren.

Sie sah zu G.

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Er ließ sie in den Abschiedsraum vorangehen.

Der Sarg stand an der Kopfseite, vor den wenigen Reihen mit den Stühlen.

Es war viel Rot-Gold im Raum.

Ein dicker dunkelroter Teppich auf dem Boden, die Stühle viktorianisch gestaltet, rot-braune textile Wandbespannung und wenige, jedoch wieder üppig-ausladende Pflanzen.

Harriett blieb absichtlich zurück als G den kleinen schmalen Gang links neben den Stuhlreihen zum Sarg ging.

Er hatte ein schlichtes Model ausgesucht, hellgrau, mit silbernen Griffen und Randabschlüssen, er wirkte zierlich, wie auch Aline ausgesehen hatte.

Das Kopfteil des Sarges war hochgeklappt.

G stand dort, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, Harriett stand unten im Gang und wagte sich nicht zu rühren.

Es war befremdlich, dass sie die einzigen Trauergäste bleiben würden.

Es war traurig, dass Alinas Abschied so einsam verlief, es war traurig, dass sie so ein Ende gefunden hatte, aus so einem noblen - nichtigen - Grund!

G wandte sich ab und ging zu den Stühlen in der ersten Reihe, nahm auf einem von ihnen Platz.

Sein Gesicht war noch immer ausdruckslos.

Er sah sie nicht an.

Um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun trat sie ebenfalls an den Sarg.

Sie hatten sich für eine cremefarbene Sargauskleidung entschieden.

Alina trug ein leicht pastellrosafarbenes, sehr geschmackvoll und als solches zuerst gar nicht zu erkennendes Totenhemd, hatte die blonden Haare hübsch gekämmt und war ein wenig zurecht gemacht worden.

Ihre Hände lagen übereinander gefaltet über der cremefarbenen dünnen Decke.

Ein kleines Sträußchen mit drei kleinen bunten Röschen mit etwas Grün war ihr unter die Rechte geschoben worden.

Es sah alles sehr ansprechend aus.

Harriett streckte die Hand aus und streichelte ihr leicht über die Schulter bevor sie sich abwandte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie sich oben im Raum die Tür öffnete.

Sie erwartete niemand anderen als Joseph Heights.

Doch zu ihrer riesengroßen Überraschung kam Hetty herein.

Wie immer sehr würdevoll kam sie den Gang herunter, mit ihrer Handtasche auf diese eigene Art und Weise umgehängt, G wurde auf sie aufmerksam bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

"Hetty!"

Überraschung klang in seiner Stimme mit als er rasch aufstand, Hetty nickte ihm kurz zu während sie an den Sarg trat, "Miss Wycombe!" grüßte sie kurz, wandte sich dann Alina zu.

Harriett machte diskret ein paar Schritte beiseite, zu G.

Sie fing seinen Blick auf, er wirkte verwundert über Hettys Anwesenheit.

Harriett streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte kurz Gs Linke.

Die Tür oben an der Kopfseite des Raumes ging erneut auf und Sam kam herein.

Ihm folgten Kensi und Deeks, und auch Eric und Nell, ja sogar Nate und Rose kamen herein.

Harriett musste im ersten Moment schlucken.

Sie sah zu G.

Für einen Moment sah sie ein kleines Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen.

Ein klitzekleines gerührtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Sam blieb bei ihnen stehen und begrüßte sie beide.

Harriett hatte ihn nie zuvor im dunklen Anzug gesehen.

Er wirkte nicht weniger elegant als G.

Sie fand es faszinierend zu sehen, dass er kaum mit G sprach.

Die Beiden tauschten bloß einen langen Blick, bevor Sam ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und sich dann abwandte.

Er deutete eine kleine Verbeugung vor dem Sarg an und ging dann zu einer der Stuhlreihen etwas weiter hinten.

Kensi und Deeks begrüßten sie ebenfalls herzlich.

Kensi trug einen sehr schicken schwarzen Hosenanzug, etwas ganz ungewohntes bei ihr, ebenso wie der dunkle Anzug und das schwarze Hemd bei Deeks, mit der schwarzen Krawatte.

Die Beiden wirkten sehr feierlich.

Bei Eric hatte es nicht zum Anzug gereicht, aber wenigstens zu einer langen Hose mit festen Schuhen.

Nell war eh meistens dunkel gekleidet.

Rose schenkte ihnen zur Begrüßung ein nervöses Lächeln während Nate wie immer salbungsvolle Worte fand.

Sie alle nahmen dann Platz, auch Hetty, in der Reihe hinter ihnen, während Jopseh Heights hereinkam und langsam, würdevoll zu dem kleinen Rednerpult rechts schritt.

Er sprach ein paar neutrale Abschiedsworte, nur ganz kurz, nett, was sollte man ausführen über einen Menschen, den nur eine Person im Raum für drei Monate gekannt hatte?

Alles was ihnen zu tun blieb war, seinen letzten Weg wenigstens würdevoll zu gestalten.

Als der Sarg geschlossen worden war und herausgebracht wurde, während sie alle aufgestanden waren, sah Harriett aus dem Augenwinkel einen unbekannten Mann ganz hinten in der letzten Reihe.

Sie schätzte ihn auf Anfang Fünfzig, mit grauen streng zurück gekämmten Haaren.

Sein Gebiss war makellos, alle seine Zähne hatten die gleiche Länge, etwas, das Harriett selbst immer als zu perfekt empfand.

Er kam langsam, sehr langsam den Gang hinab während sie sich mit den anderen auf dem Friedhof verabredeten, so, als warte er absichtlich, um mit G allein reden zu können.

"Mein Beleid!" meinte er schließlich, als er zu ihnen trat.

"Es ist nett, dass Du Dich um Alinas Beerdigung gekümmert hast, G. Ich hatte auch schon überlegt es zu tun!"

"Danke." meinte G bloß.

Mit einem Mal wirkte er verschlossen und misstrauisch.

Da er keine Anstalten machte, sie einander vorzustellen, streckte der Mann ihr jetzt seine Hand entgegen.

"Mein Name ist Arkady Kolcheck. Es freut mich, Gs Freundin kennen zu lernen. Oder sollte ich Sie Mrs. Callen nennen?"

Er hatte einen russischen Akzent.

Harriett fand ihn unsympathisch, auch wenn ihr Bauchgefühl meinte, sie könne ihm vertrauen.

"Nein, das sollten Sie nicht! Danke!"

Sie schüttelte seine Hand.

Dabei spürte sie Gs Hand, die sich leicht um ihren Oberarm legte, er zog sie kaum merklich etwas beiseite, etwas zu sich, Harriett implizierte dies, sich Arkady gegenüber nicht mit Namen vorzustellen.

Es erschien ihr auch gar nicht mal so unhöflich.

Arkady schien Gs kleine Bewegung registriert zu haben.

Seine Augen rutschten zu ihm, ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Er sagte etwas zu G, in einer fremden Sprache, etwas, dass Harriett nicht verstand.

Der Ton seiner Stimme klang dabei nicht bedrohlich oder unhöflich, es war wieder diese harte unmelodische Sprache, Harriett vermutete mittlerweile, dass es sich um Russisch handelte.

Und dass es sich auf sie bezog.

G verzog keine Miene.

Arkady reichte ihr wieder die Hand.

"Auf Wiedersehen. Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen! Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf!"

Er machte eine kleine rasche Kopfbewegung hinüber zu G.

"Danke." meinte Harriett bloß noch mal und erwiderte seinen Händedruck.

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, G!" meinte Akady.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" gab G zurück.

Arkady wandte sich zum Gehen.

Harriett wartete bis er den Raum verlassen hatte.

Sie waren allein.

Der Sarg war herausgebracht worden, die anderen waren schon auf dem Weg zum Friedhof.

Es war sehr ruhig hier drinnen, sehr warm, sehr dumpf.

Harriett wollte gerne über Arkady reden.

Nur zu genau spürte sie, dass G es nicht wollte.

Also verbiss sie es sich und verschob es auf später, wenn es vielleicht einen günstigen Moment dafür geben würde.

Die Beisetzung auf dem Friedhof war genau so einfach, aber nett gestaltet worden von Joseph Heights wie der Abschied im Institut.

Die Grabstelle war etwas hergerichtet worden, es gab ganz leise Musik, nicht mal traurig, aber feierlich, und seine begleitenden Worte waren ohne Kitsch und Rührung.

Danach fuhren sie zum Essen.

Hetty gab ihnen danach den Nachmittag frei.

Harriett sah zu G während sie vom Parkplatz des Restaurant fuhren.

Es war seinem Gesicht nicht anzusehen, aber sie spürte, dass er froh war, dass es vorbei war.

"Das war sehr feierlich, sehr schön. Ich habe Alina ja nicht gekannt, aber ich finde, das war ein sehr schöner, würdevoller Abschied! Heights hat das sehr gut gemacht! Dafür, dass wir ihm nicht viel erzählt haben, Mister Tedrow!"

G warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

Sein Lächeln war klein.

"Ja. War ganz gut."

Harriett legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

"Ich wollte heute ganz gerne noch in die neue Wohnung. Ich fänd' das schön, wenn wir gerade nach so einem Tag etwas Eigenes hätten, um zur Ruhe zu kommen! Du vielleicht auch? Aber wenn Dir das zu anstrengend ... das ist nicht der Weg zum Hafen?"

"Nein." erwiderte G ihr bloß.

Harriet schwieg sofort.

Sie konnte spüren, wie sehr ihn das Ganze mitgenommen hatte und sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig fordernd.

Sie hatte gelernt, ihm zu vertrauen.

Manchmal musste sie sich etwas gedulden, aber G würde sie schon wissen lassen, was er vorhatte.

Man konnte sich daran gewöhnen, nicht immer alles im Voraus zu planen.

G parkte den Wagen in einer - wie es aussah - ruhigen Wohngegend.

Die Straße war breit, sauber, die Vorgärten gepflegt, die Häuser hübsch und ordentlich.

G löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt, zog sich die Krawatte vom Hals und legte sie gefaltet in das Fach in der Tür.

"Ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen!" meinte er dann.

Harriett nickte sofort.

"Gerne!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Er schien sich während der Fahrt wieder ein bisschen gefangen zu haben.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der Blick seiner blauen Augen waren ruhig.

G beugte sich zu ihr herüber, legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie.

"Danke!"

Harriett sah ihn an, legte ihre Hand auf die seine.

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass Du mit dabei warst!" gab G zurück, den Blick ganz ruhig, ernst auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Es war ... gut, das nicht alleine durchstehen zu müssen!"

"Dafür hast Du mich!"

Harriett wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte, wandte leicht den Kopf und berührte sacht mit den Lippen seine Handinnenfläche.

G ließ es für einen langen Moment geschehen.

Dan legte er behutsam seine Rechte an ihren Nacken, drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und küsste sie, zärtlich, hingebungsvoll.

"Komm!" flüsterte er ihr dann zu.

Harriett nickte.

Sie stieg aus dem Wagen, beobachtete über das niedrige Dach des Jaguar, wie G seine Anzugjacke auszog und in den Wagen legte, sich die Ärmel seines dunklen Hemdes hochkrempelte bevor er die Wagentür schloss.

Dann führte er sie über den schmalen, mit Steinplatten ausgelegten Weg durch den Vorgarten des Hauses mit der Nummer 631.

Der Bereich war sehr gepflegt, mit einer schönen Rasenfläche, und bunten Blumenbeeten.

Neben der Haustür stand ein großer Blumenkübel.

Die Pflanzen darin waren allerdings vertrocknet.

G langte unter die verdorrten Blätter, nahm einen Schlüssel heraus und schloss die Haustür auf.

Dann ließ er sie vorangehen.

Man trat in ein Wohnzimmer, mit einem Kamin links, und einem schmalen Durchgang an der Kopfseite.

Rechts ging es in eine Art Hauswirtschaftsraum.

Alles war einfach aber ordentlich.

Harriett sah fragend zu G.

Er hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und war langsam durch den Raum gegangen, Richtung des Durchganges, hinter dem sich eine Küche befand wie sie nun sehen konnte.

Im Durchgang war im Holzboden ein kleines Gitter eingelassen.

Harriett registrierte, wie G einen Moment auf diesem Gitter stehen blieb, wie in Gedanken sekundenlang auf dem lose aufliegenden Metall mit den Füßen hin- und herwippte.

"Wo sind wir hier, Habibi?"

G wandte sich zu ihr um.

"Alina hat hier gewohnt." antwortete er ihr halblaut.

"Alina und ihre Eltern."

"Das heißt ... Du auch?" folgerte Harriett fast atemlos.

G nickte.

"Komm!"

Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie hinauf, in den ersten Stock, zu einem Raum auf der rechten Seite.

Er war klein, hell, mit einem Bett auf der linken Seite, sonnendurchflutet, einem indianisch anmutenden Gemälde über dem Bett und beigener, großgeblümter Bettwäsche.

Harriett sah zu G.

Die Erinnerung schien noch greifbar für ihn, sie konnte sehen, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigt hatte, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Oberlippe.

Ein breiter Streifen Sonnenlicht fiel durch das große Fenster quer über sein Hemd.

Durch den dunklen Stoff musste er die Wärme an seinem Körper spüren.

"Ich war heute Morgen schon hier!"

Gs Stimme war tonlos.

Winzig kleine Staubpartikel schwebten in dem hellen Licht.

Harriett wollte fragen, ob dies sein Zimmer gewesen war.

Ob er damals die drei Monate hier verbracht hatte.

In diesem Moment fiel ihr Blick auf die einen Spalt offen stehende weiße Tür des Einbauschrankes.

In den Türrand war etwas eingeritzt.

Sie konnte es von hier lesen: 'G Callen 83'


End file.
